The Legend of the Seven Swords
by DemonFox101
Summary: Sly Cooper People!Something is hapening in Lylat! A lord of darkness has returned and wants to enslave the system.Can a band of seven of the most unlikely heros stop him? A Sly Cooper and Starfox crossover. There are actually many crossovers here! PLease,
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. The only two I made up are Zeramon and the Arth. Oh Yeah, and the Medieval Planet. 

  
  


The Legend of the Seven Swords

  
  
  
  


The legend begins in a large medieval compound owned by the arch-fiend Ganandorf. He had called for a "Lylat System Interplanetary Bad Peoples Convention". The people attending the meeting included Bowser, the Fiendish Five, and General Scales. The meeting took place in an underground chamber beneath the stronghold. 

" Scales, place guards in the caverns surrounding the conference chamber!" Barked Ganandorf. 

" Okey-dokey smoky!"replied Scales happily. 

"You know I hate that dumbass." Shot Ganandorf angrily. 

" I'll put some guards around the caverns too." Added Clockwerk the owl.

"I'll put some machine-gunnas in da hallways boss." Muggshot said. 

" Come on boys, lets get this stupid meetin' started." Said Mz. Ruby in her Louisianian accent.

"Cool." Croaked Raleigh.

  
  


"Okay," Began Ganandorf. " As you assumed Bad persons know, we are continually making plans to conquer the Lylat System." 

  
  


"Yeah, but we always fail miserably." Sighed Bowser. 

" Yes, those infernal good persons always ruin our plans. I remember when I tried to conquer Dinosaur Planet. That cocky 18 year old mercenary saved that girl and nearly killed me. Andross wasn't so fortunate. He was..." Scale said but cut off. As he did, he noticed that no one else gave a shit about his exploits. Ganandorf was playing with a yo-yo, Bowser was doodling, and the male members of the Fiendish Five were all sleeping and drooling with loud snores. Mz. Ruby was staring at him with loving eyes. He knew she had a crush on him and he didn't like it one damn bit.

Scales Screamed at the top of his lungs "WAKE UP!" 

The males of the Fiendish Five felled out of there chairs with a loud thud. 

Ganandorf opened this mouth to speak, but was cut of by a blood-curdling scream. Then came many more.

"Wha-what was that?" Cried Raleigh. 

"D-d-don't know. Too scared to answer." Replied Clockwerk. 

"Draw yous' weapons. Lets check it out." Muggshot said in a rather nervous tone.

The group of bad persons cautiously crept toward the door that led to the caverns around the conference room. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "NOOOOOOOO" "HELP!" The screams continued until the opened the conference room doors. The sight before them was remnant of our own WWII holocaust. Dead bodies of every singly guard lay all around. Some had their innards ripped out, some were missing there limbs, many were missing their lower or upper halves, and a lot had their heads cut off. The room was stained with sharpclaw and dog blood and guts from top to bottom. There were cut marks on the wall as if made by a large sword or demon claws. Or both. 

" What has happened?" The Panda King asked the obvious question. 

" How the hell are we supposed to know?" Replied Clockwerk sharply.

"This is totally disgusting!" Complained Raleigh.

A voice came out of the darkness. A low, deep, haunting voice. 

"I know." The voice spoke. 

The group peered into the darkness. They saw the outline of a man much taller and more muscular than Ganandorf. He appeared to have a broad sword in this right hand and three long claws coming out of his left.

They looked at him and noticed his eyes were glowing bright yellow. After that, the figure spread two huge bat-like wings in a menacing form, and approached them .

"Mommy?" Everyone said fearfully to themselves. Little did they know a legend had returned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


I'll be sure to update soon. Some people may think that some of these characters don't fit the theme. That may be, but please don't put me down. This is my first loooong fanfic. I'll make it work, I promise! DemonFox101 saying, So long. Please R&R! 


	2. At The Movies

Disclaimer: Same as the disclaimer in 1st chapter. What else is there to say. I hope that whoever is reading this is enjoying it. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Please read and review.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2( at the Movies) 

  
  


As the winged figure approached, a young woman screamed and launched her popcorn into the air behind her.

"EEEEKKK!" Screamed Krystal.

"SHHH!" Barked an ex-thief known as Sly Cooper as the combo sized bucket landed on his head. 

" It's all right, Baby." Whispered Krystal's fiancee, Fox McCloud. 

"Hmph dif thinf opf me!" Sly cried in a muffled voice due to the popcorn bowl being stuck on his head. 

His date, the lovely Inspector Carmelita Fox, began tugging at the bowl.

"Man, this thing is freakin' stuck." She complained in her normal, slightly French accent. 

"Shaddup!" Barked some fat guy in the audience.

" Yeah!" Screeched the rest of the audience. 

" Krystal, you ain't scared, of this movie, are ya? Fox inquired.

" Yeah, a little I guess." She replied as she blushed .

" Why? That ain't like you to be scared of some idiotic horror movie." He replied. 

" Yeah, but it reminds me of the horrible dreams I had stuck in that crystal thingy." She said. She shuddered as she remembered the horrible experience she had suffered on dinosaur planet. She was stuck in a crystal and tortured by a spirit and horrible dreams. The sprit was of the late Andross, whom Fox Later defeated. 

" Well, we can go see something else, or go eat somewhere." Fox replied with a wryly grin on his furry face. 

"That sounds nice." Krystal Said as she gave Fox a quick hug.

C'mon, lets go get Falco, Murray, and Bentley. They went to the snack bar." Carmelita suggested.

"Okay." Replied Krystal.

"Ya'lls friend Murray's probably eaten the theater out of house and home by now." Fox laughed.

" Hmpf, hmpf!" Laughed Sly with the Barrel still stuck on his head. 

The group headed to the snack bar. When they arrived at the main lobby where the snack bar was located, they saw the biggest mess they'd ever seen.

Popcorn bowls, candy wrappers, soda bottles, cups, straws and empty ketchup packets were laying all over the lobby floor

In the middle of the carnage sat a very full Murray. Murray was a large, rather unintelligent, light purple hippo, and like all hippos, he loved food.

" buuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppp!" Murray said as a greeting. 

"Murray, I must say that was disgusting. How did you let yourself eat three times your own weight in one sitting." Preached the nerdy, know-it-all turtle Bentley. 

" What happened?" Asked a wide-eyed Krystal as she approached Falco. 

" Murray ate everything in, what's it been, 30 minutes? I didn't get a damn bite in edgewise!" Falco complained.

Fox, not paying attention and not hearing Falco, asked the attendant for a can of altoids for the group.

" Sorry kid, we all out of food." replied a husky cashier.

" I ain't no damn kid. I'm 18!" Fox snapped angrily at the cashiers sentence.

" Technically, then your still a kid." the husky replied with a laugh. 

Fox hated being called a kid. He knew that 18 was considered a kid age, but he had done more than any other 18 year old on all Lylat had done. He had saved all of Lylat twice. As for his love life, Krystal was going to be his wife. She was also 18. He had met her six months earlier when he saved her life on dinosaur planet. 

Then, the cashier decided to push his luck.

" Ain't you a little young to be a marring such a beautiful girl? Why..." He began. 

"THAT"S IT!" Fox Roared as he leapt onto the attended and knocked him silly for about 2 minutes. 

His friends finally managed to separate him from the surprised husky, who quickly ran off. 

"Man, Fox. We've gotta work on that temper of yours." Krystal said as she rubbed his shoulders. 

"Felp! Get this !#@#@$#%$@#%^%*%^$*#@$@#$* bucket off by head!" Sly screamed angrily through the bucket in his muffled tone. 

" Oh, I almost forgot." Carmelita said. " Maybe we should just leave it. It's an improvement on your part ,Sly." She joked. 

The group managed to pull the bowl off. They formed a chain of one end and Sly pushed at the other. 

" Funny, Carmelita, Funny. Sly grinned after the bowl came off.

Fox then whispered something to Carmelita. 

" Hey Krystal would you came with me to the car so I've got some one to talk to?" asked Carmelita. 

"Sure, I guess, but what about Sly. Wouldn't you rather be with him?" Krystal replied.

"Fox said he had to talk to him about something." Carmelita replied. "Said it was important guy stuff."

"Yeah right. Probably planning some big bachelor party or somthin'." Krystal said sarcastically. The two laughed as they headed out for Carmelita's Modest little car.

  
  


Meanwhile, Fox and the others talked about the plan they had conceived for that night. 

"So, the party's at the restaurant across the street?" Sly asked.

" Yeah, but don't tell Krystal. It's a surprise." Fox commanded. 

"Gotcha." Sly reassured him with a wink.

"Act like your goin' someplace else, but meet us their." Falco said.

" Were back!" Krystal announced as she jumped on Foxes arms. 

" I missed ya, Sly." Carmelita said as she kissed him. He pressed himself closer to her to deepen the kiss.

" Hey, get a room, guys." laughed Bentley.

"Why don't ya' tape it Bentley, and add it to your other porn videos." Sly said sarcastically.

Fox looked at his watch. 

"Well, we'd better get moving." He announced.

The group proceeded to roll Murray through a cargo bay door in the back of the theater. Sly and Carmelita strapped Murray to the top of her ford, and pretended to drive off. Falco pretended to head back to the Great Fox. 

"C'mon Krystal, lets go eat somewhere." Fox said.

"Okay, how about...." She began.

"The ...uh...restrarunt across the street." He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Okay..." Krystal thought to herself. "Is there something special about that restrarunt or something?" She asked impatiently.

" No...uh...its...just that, uh, I wanna, take you somewhere new." Fox Said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, okay, But it better be good!" She said as she punched him playfully.

"(Whew!)" Thought Fox. 

The two walked arm in arm to the restrarunt across the street. Little did anyone know that upon the roof of the theater, two glowing yellow eyes were watching them all. Watching and plotting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Horror Comes Alive

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. I hope whoever's reading this is enjoying it. They'll be more action later, so just be patient with me. This will get better. Oh, and for you Sly Cooper fans, they'll play bigger parts later into the story.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3 (Horror comes alive!)

  
  
  
  
  
  


The yellow eyes continued to concentrate on the departed group. The evil man who owned the yellow eyes chuckled a cruel chuckle to himself. The man snapped his fingers and in a in a swirl of dark magic energy that enveloped him, reappeared in a huge cemetery a mile behind the theater on the outskirts of the city. 

"Heh, heh." The man laughed to himself.

Sticking to the shadows, the demon worked his way to the center of the cemetery. He then unsheathed his huge broadsword, witch began to glow black and purple along the blade with it's charge of magic energy. Then, with a loud "Ha!" he plunged the sword into the ground. The ground rippled around him due to the force of the swords blow. He waited a few seconds. He looked at the nearest grave. A thin, white, bony hand crawled up though its burial mound. He looked all around. Every grave in the cemetery was beginning to churn as the dead began work their way to the surface. 

"Perfect." the man said to himself. He then proceeded to do the same magic curse that had brought him to the cemetery. He reappeared on the top of the theater, only this time, there were seven other pairs of eyes along with his. Watching and waiting.

"Ready for the fun?" the dark man said to his bad person comrades in his dark drawling voice.

"Sure." Replied a certain robotic owl.

  
  


Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Fox stopped Krystal from going inside.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" She scowled at him.

"I'm freakin' starvin'.

" Close your eyes." Fox hinted with a little excitement in his voice.

"Yeah...sure." She replied nervously. "We sure did walk he slow. Either he doesn't like Italian food, or he's planin' something." Krystal thought to herself as she closed them.

Fox led her in through the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" the screams hit her like a hammer.

"Fox, I-I" she gasped. 

The Italian restaurant had been turned into an Italian party hall.

Sly, Carmelita, Falco, Bentley, and even Murray were sitting at the largest table available. 

"Hey guys!" She hollered.

They all gave a friendly wave.

"You like?" Fox asked her Merrily. 

"Like? I love it baby!" she squealed as she hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Krys ...I ... can't ... breathe." He gasped.

"Oh, sorry." she laughed.

"Yo, wazzup homies?" an Italian accent called out to her.

"Bill? What're you doing' here?" she called out.

" I own this restaurant." He replied as he walked into her field of view. As he did, she fell to the floor, along with Fox, laughing so hard she cried.

Bill Grey, one of Fox's friends, new teammate, and the restaurants owner looked like some husky wanna-be black rapper. He wore a pair of black jeans that hung so low below his waist that a pair of polka-dot boxers were visible. His old army pilot shirt, was replaced with a smiley face t-shirt. He replaced his pilot helmet with a white reversed baseball cap. He still wore his sunglasses though.

"Bill, are you... okay?" Fox and Krystal asked him with astonishment on there faces. They continued to talk to Bill after the shock died down.

Meanwhile, Sly noticed him and said to Carmelita

"Is he alright? He's an ex-army pilot? Shouldn't he get help or something? 

"He is, but it isn't helping."Carmelita Replied Flatly.

"Yeah, Katt told me the same thing." Falco said.

"Katt?" Sly asked.

"An.... old friend. She went for a walk. She'll be back soon." Falco added.

"Hey, lovers! Cut the cake so we can all eat!" Carmelita hollered in Krystal and Fox's direction. Cheers of agreement rose from the crowd.

"Alright, alright." Krystal and Fox said with a laugh in unison

Bill rolled out a huge, chocolate, three-layered cake. Fox and Krystal both cut one piece and fed one another gently. They needed the practice, as they were getting married in 5 months.

As everyone else started to eat, a pink cat with a burst in the doorway wearing a pair of old worn jeans and a yellow shirt. Fear clearly expressed on her face.

"Katt, are you alright." Falco asked. 

Katt ran into Falco arms.

"Dead... cemetery... walking... coming this way." She gasped between breathes. She had obviously ran all the way there. 

"Come again?" Falco asked.

Katt caught her breath and told him what she saw. An army of zombies was heading in this direction.

"That's impossible." Said Bentley as-a-matter-of-factly. "The dead do not resurrect themselves."

"Could happen. Remember Mz. Ruby's lair?" asked Sly. 

" Ugh! Don't remind me." Bentley replied.

"But SHE resurrected those souls." Carmelita argued.

"Yeah!" Murray added. " It's physically impossible. As Bentley would say" He said as he gave his best imitation o Bentley.

"Har, Har." Bentley replied smuggly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" the moans from outside came.

"What was that, Fox?" Krystal said as she clung feafully to him.

"Can't say." he replied nervously.

"Well, we'd best be a findin' out, then, might we?" Bill said.

"Yeah, lets go get our asses eaten by zombies, yeah that's a great idea." Sly replied angrily.

A group of figures approached the windows.

Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol and cocked it.

Fox and Krystal Produced a couple of laser pistols each and cocked them. Sly readied his cane.

Then, with a loud smash, 30 corpses burst into the restaurant. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Demon Begins His Assault

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.( Duh!) I hope that if ya'll that are readin' this, your likin' it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

( A Demon begins his assault) 

  
  
  
  


As the zombies busted into the restraunt, a waiter who was standing too close to the window, screamed in horror.

"AH! Help!" He cried. It was to late. The zombies sprang upon him and began to try to eat him. 

"Get off!" He cried as he tried to beat 3 zombies off him.

Fox, Krystal, and Carmelita each shot one of the 3 zombies in the head, blowing them off the waiter. The waiter quickly got up and ran to join them on the other wall of the restraunt.

"You alright, Bob?" Bill asked as he dropped his fake Italian accent and regained his true Californian surfer accent.

"Yeah, but look at this bite mark." Bob said as he showed bill a spot on his arm where a zombie had took a big chunk of flesh off him.

"Later boys!" Krystal commanded, irritated at their talk. 

The 3 zombies that our heros had shot, now missing their heads, did something no ordinary zombie would do.

Where their head had been, a cloud of black magic swirled for a second, then the shattered pieces of the head flew back to the body, perfectly reforming the head.

The rest of the zombies slowly stalked forward.

"Are they... supposed to regenerate?" Sly asked nervously as he wacked one that had crept too close across the room. It stood back up and came at the small crowd again.

" Uh-oh." Carmelita mumbled.

" They can't be killed!" Katt shouted.

"WHAT?" Falco screeched.

" I got a good idea." Murray said as he deflated to his normal fatness out of fear.

" What? I'll do anything!" Fox cried.

" RUN!" Murray screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Great idea!" Bentley said as he started for the back door of the restraunt.

"Bob, come on!" Bill cried. He saw Bob standing there. Only he looked very pale. He looked at Bill and growled. He had turned into another zombie. He began to approach Bill, but Bill executed a samurai kick and knocked him into 2 other zombies, toppling them to the floor.

"Bill, we have to go, NOW!" Fox said tugging on his arm.

" Sorry Bob, but it was for your own good." Bill said as he followed everyone else out the back door loading dock. Bob only looked hungrily at him. Bill shuddered.

"Guys, we've got to get to the capital and warn General Pepper." Fox commanded. 

" Won't be nessacary." Sly said solemnly. 

"Why?" Fox asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I just heard over those loudspeakers that an army of zombies had invaded the city." Sly replied as he pointed to a pair of loudspeaker on a nearby streetlight.

" Precisely why we need to hurry up and warn the General and leave." Bentley squealed.

" You moron! Sly just said it wasn't necessary." Carmelita shouted angrily.

"Still, were gonna do it anyway." Krystal said bravely. 

" Falco, You, Katt, and Bill take Murray and Bentley to the Great Fox. We'll be there shortly." Krystal commanded. 

Falco, Katt, and Bill all produced .357 magnums, a rare find on Corneria since the invention of the laser pistol.

" Got it." Katt replied.

"C'mon you two, this way!" Falco commanded the turtle and hippo.

" C'mon, It's only a little way's up here!" Fox said pointing down the street in front of them. 

The group ran down the street as an army of zombies crept into view behind them. Luckily, the zombies could barley walk, much less run, and our heros had an easy time beating them to the capital.

As they approached the steps to the huge marble building, an ear shattering roar ripped through the air, causing all nearby building to tremble. 

" W-what was t-t-that?" asked Carmelita as she clung fearfully to Sly, who was also clinging fear fully to her.

  
  


" Guys....." Fox said as he pointed at the roof, fear fully visible in his eyes, his mouth was open, trying to say something. There wasn't any need. They all looked up and saw it. It was dark, so they only saw an outline, but they saw the figure of a human man, with a huge sword in one hand, spread two huge wings, and fly overhead. He flew a long ways down the road without noticing them, (Luckily), and shot black flames out of his sword at the nearest buildings. This set over 20 buildings aflame, and more soon caught. 

" What was that?" asked Sly fearfully.

" I hope I never find out." Carmelita replied as she squeezed him tighter not only out of fear, but for some other reason she couldn't explain just yet.

" You won't have to." An old man's voice came. General Pepper appeared on the top of the capital's steps. 

" Fox, you and your friends leave. Go see if you can find someone who knows what's going on here." Pepper commanded forcefully. 

" But you can't fight theses things." Fox replied. " They can't be killed."

" The army will fight in your place. If we can't kill 'em, we'll find a way to stop 'em. Trust me." Pepper replied sternly.

" General...." Krystal started, she looked at the General's stern face. She decided not to argue. " Alright General. We'll go, on one condition." She stated.

" What?" Pepper inquired. 

" That when we get back, you still be alive." She said.

Pepper cracked a smile. 

" I promise." He replied.

" Okay then, let's roll!" Fox commended excitedly, as he loved a good adventure.

" Good luck, my boy!" Pepper yelled as he waved goodbye.

" Don't call me boy!" Fox snapped angrily.

" Sorry." The General replied with a laugh.

Zombies soon began to approach the capital. The foursome departed for the Great Fox, at the docking bay, which wasn't very far at all. Only about a five minute run.

As the group left, soldiers began to pour into the city by the hundreds. The group passed about 30 on their five minute run. Even though the army was there, the city was panic stricken. Cars were every where, people were running from the fire and zombies, pushing and shoving each other, small children were crying for their parents, who luckily, found most of their children.

" This is worse than that stupid game resident evil!" Krystal said between tears. She had always hated to she people, especially children suffer. This reminded her of the destruction of her home planet when she was 2. 

" Krystal, it's okay." Fox comforted her. " We'll win. We'll win. Corneria won't fall." 

" I hope not. It's Lylat's chief planet." She replied.

" Less talking, more running!" Sly hollered, since he was a good 20 yards ahead of them. 

" C'mon, we've got to hurry!" Carmelita said.

As they approached the docking bay, Falco, Katt, and Bill met them. Bentley and Murray soon ran down the gangplank that led into the Great Fox. 

" Hey, you made it, Sly!" Bentley cheered.

Falco started to say something, but say the same winged figure that Fox and the others saw. The man once again did the flame-sword spell, casting another 10 buildings ablaze. 

" What the hell.." Katt Began.

" Who cares?" Bill began. "I'm sure we'll find out some how."

Everyone boarded the Great Fox, except Sly, who took a look at the winged man. He shuddered at the thought that he might see him, so he quickly followed the others aboard. Once inside, Peppy and Slippy, two more Star Fox team members and Great Fox pilots, got the huge ship off the ground.

Meanwhile, the winged figure landed on the city square in front of the capital building. Pepper and a large group of soldiers were fighting some zombies and happened to be holding their ground, when they noticed his outline in the shadows. He snapped his figures, and all the zombies in the city toppled over in a heap. 

" Who are you?" Asked the General Fearfully. 

" The future ruler of Lylat." The man drawled.

" We'll see about that! Open Fire!" Pepper commanded. The 100 soldiers that were with him , opened fire, pouring laser's in his direction. The man just stood there. He looked like he was a goner. Every one of the laser's cut through him completely, leaving over hundreds of holes in him. The man merely laughed and grunted as he healed himself completely until not a scratch could be seen. 

" H-how..." asked General Pepper with astonishment. 

" That's... impossible" Growled a soldier. 

The man jumped up into the air until he couldn't be seen. He came back down quickly, with his sword held above his head, and hit the ground with his sword, creating an explosion of dark magic. When the black clouds cleared, a huge crater was all that remained of the square. Every one there, except General Pepper, had been completely vaporized, as their skeletons were lying in pieces all around.

The man slowly floated up out of the crater, looked at the general, and laughed. The man then, in a cloud of dark energy, disappeared. 

He reappeared on a small hill on the outskirts of the city. 

" The city is ours!" Cheered Scales.

" Yay! WE win for once!" Cheered everybody else.

" SILENCE!!" Commanded the dark man.

Everyone bit their lips and shut up. Who ever he was, he was pure evil, and they weren't about to get in HIS bad side.

" Everyone, go back to your planets and gather an army. I'll meet you here tomorrow." He commanded.

" At once, Our lord!" Everyone said at once. They then ran into each other, and then ran of to their spaceships to return to their planets and bring their army's and henchmen to Corneria. 

After they left, a wolf about Fox's size approach th dark lord.

" Your orders, my master?" He inquired.

" Destroy the Great Fox. Fail and if you returned to me, the only thing you will pray for is a faster, less painful death." He commended forcefully.

"(gulp) Yes, sire!" The wolf then left to his awaiting teammates and gave them the orders he had received. They then blasted off after the Great Fox. 

" Heh, heh. Soon, very soon." The man said to himself as he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke to go and kill more soldiers.

A demon, a legend, and a tyrant, had begun his assault. 


	5. Space Wars

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. By the way, if you do review this, please be honest. I you don't like this, please just say so. If you like it, thank you. I hope you that like this will continue to review. You Sly Cooper fans might want to research up on Star Fox to understand this chapter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

(Space Wars)

  
  
  
  


The Great Fox had cleared Corneria's gravitational field, and was about to make the jump into hyper-space, when a group of fighter spaceships came into their view.

" What are those?" Bentley asked as a small group of fighters approached the Great Fox. 

" Wolfens." Fox growled aloud.

" Huh?" Murray asked.

" That's Star Wolf, you idiot!" Cried Sly as he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked right at him.

" Their the ones that harass the Arth's military.

" Oh, that Star Wolf." Murray replied sheepishly.

" Oh man, what do they want?" Carmelita asked angrily.

" What else, to fight." Replied Krystal.

" My the radio says that the leader is trying to make contact." Said Slippy, the Star Fox team's mechanic.

" Turn on the radio." Peppy, the team's strategist, commanded.

" Hallo, my old friend." Taunted Wolf over the radio in his slightly English accent. 

" You," Katt threatened.

" Calm down, Katt, get ready. I know where this is going." Falco whispered to her.

" SO little man," Taunted Pigma Dengar in his sqeaky accent. " You up for another round?" 

" We've got more members this time." Andrew the monkey added. 

" Yes, two more allies." A chamaeleon named Leon hinted.

" Hey, look. They have two more members." Krystal observed as she pointed out the huge control rooms window. 

" Hello, Carmelita. Remember us?" Came two voices from the two new wolfens. 

" It can't be.." Carmelita mumbled.

" Carmelita, what is it?" Sly asked in a tone that relieved her. 

" Those two extra wolfens are being driven by a couple of mass murderers know as Jean and Joe." 

"Can they drive a space fighter?" Fox asked puzzled.

" I tried to capture them after they shot 10 people at a bar. They caught me and tortured me for two days. Luckily, backup arrived and I was rescued. I spent two days in intensive care." She was near tears. "I was so afraid." 

" Carmelita, it's okay." Sly said as he hugged her. " They won't hurt you." 

Carmelita just pushed out of the hug, even though she didn't know why. 

" Come on, foxy, kill us and save your friends, they crackled over the radio. 

" No. You won't hurt anyone here!" She challenged.

Fox, we have your, Krystal's, and Falco's arwings ready." Peppy said. " Take them and challenge those wolfens." 

" I'm coming with you." Katt said in a no-arguments tone.

" Hey," Sly complained with a cocky grin, "What about me."

" Can you fly an arwing?" Slippy asked.

" Yes, I had to escaped from a terrorist installation that had captured some. After I stole one for myself." Sly replied with another cocky grin.

" Alright, we've got 2 new arwings, never been flown, ready for you and anyone else who can fly one." Slippy replied worriedly. 

" I'm coming with you." Carmelita said as she laid her hand on Sly's shoulder.

" Let's roll!" Commanded Fox.

The heros then left the docking bay and grouped into a V formation. Star Wolf was nowhere to be seen.

" Where are those assholes?" Asked Falco angrily.

" Just then, behind the group, the enemy appeared and unloaded a barrage of lasers on them.

" You and your big mouth, Flyboy." Katt complained.

" Fox, I'll take Leon, you take Wolf!" Krystal commanded.

" Got it." Fox replied as he barrel rolled to avoid the lasers that narrowly missed his ship. 

" Sly, take Jean. Carmelita, take Joe." Fox commanded.

" Falco and I'll take Pigma and Andrew." Katt added in a commanding tone. 

The dog fight that pursued was to awesome to explain. 

Fox and Wolf were turning back flips to try and get behind the others craft. Krystal, who happened to be an outstanding pilot, quickly shot down Leon by executing a back flip and getting behind his ship, unloading her lasers, thereby blowing him to space dust. She then proceeded to help out Fox. Falco and Katt had a tough fight with Pigma and Andrew. They had to keep doing barrel rolls, back flips, and tight turns to keep up. Actually, it was as fair match, as Pigma and Andrew had the same amount of trouble.

Meanwhile, Carmelita was being targeted by both Jean and Joe. They were behind her and no matter how many maneuvers she tried, they stuck to her like glue. 

"Help! I can't shake 'em!" She cried frantically over her radio.

" Hold on, I'm on my way!" Sly replied. He u-turned and got behind Joe's ship. He fired 3 shots, but Joe turned tightly and ended up behind him. Joe opened fire, firing over 10 lasers at Sly, but missed, as Sly did a back flip and got behind Joe.

" Hm, persistent, aren't we, coony?" Joe taunted as he tried to break free of Sly's pursuing arwing.

" Ha! Me? You couldn't hit the side of a barn, much less me!" Sly snapped with a grin. 

Sly then charged up laser, which had heat seeking abilities. This tracked down Joe's ship and hit it, severely damaging it and disabling his ability to maneuver. 

" Shit!" The dalmatian mumbled as his wolfen rocked and began to spark. 

Sly fired a round of lasers, this time each beam found it's target. Joe's ship exploded in a brilliant orange flash.

Meanwhile, Carmelita had taken a few hits from Jean, and was having breaking free of his pursuit. 

" Sly, Help me out here!" She pleaded.

" Bye Foxy!" Jean laughed as his targeting computer centered on Carmelita's arwing. He started to push the trigger, but was pounded with lasers, and sent crashing into the Great Fox's Docking Bay. 

" Thanks Cooper." She sighed with relieve. 

" You okay?" Sly asked with a concerned tone.

" I've taken a few hits, but I'm alive. Let's help out Katt and Falco. 

" Right behind ya." Sly reassured here.

Katt and Falco, with Carmelita and Sly's help, were able to shoot down Pigma and Andrew.

Wolf noticed that his wing men were down. He didn't have time to consider it, as h had to barrel roll to avoid Fox and Krystal's lasers. He noticed that everyone else was concentrating on him. 

" You win this time, Mccloud." He growled. He then jumped into light speed, fleeing the battle.

Before his ship made the jump, he screamed this warning:

"You'll never defeat Zeramon!"

" Who?" Krystal asked puzzled.

"Hey, maybe Link will know. He know's a lot about famous and legendary people." Bill suggested over the radio.

" Excellent idea, Bill." Peppy replied, we'll make adjustments to go to the Medieval Planet now."

" Fox, you and your friends need to hurry and dock." Slippy said over the radio.

" Sly, Carmelita, you guys dock first." Fox commanded. " land in the BACK docking bay." 

" Okay, were almost out of fuel anyhow." They both replied.

" There is a wreck in the docking bay." Bentley complained. " If you're careful, you can still dock though."

" Got it." Sly replied.

He and Carmelita then proceeded to dock next to Jean's smoldering wolfen. Murray and Bentley soon appeared as some machinery carried their arwing to the hanger in the front. Soon every pilot was in the docking bay, congratulating each other until a gun clicked. 

Jean crawled from his wrecked wolfen and trained a gun on Carmelita. 

" I swore I'd kill you before I die!" He screamed.

Everyone else hurriedly tried to produce their guns, but weren't fast enough. He fired.

Carmelita tensed, expecting a laser, but instead felt a heavy shove, as Sly pushed her out of the way, taking the laser directly in the chest. 

" Sly, NO!" She cried.

Sly fell to the ground. Blood poured from the wound that he still clutched at. 

" Aahhhhh!" He howled in pain.

Fox recovered from his shock and shot the Doberman directly between the eyes. Jean fell to the ground in a dead heap.

Carmelita ran to Sly's side and held his head in her lap, tears of worry in her eyes. 

" Why, Sly, why.?" She whined she picked him up and carried him to the ships infirmary. He was out cold at this point. Everyone except Bill followed. Bill put out the fire and used a small forklift to push out the wreck. He to, then went back inside.

In the infirmary, Carmelita laid Sly gently on a operating table as Bentley and Katt followed. 

"Will he live?" Carmelita asked with her eyes now glazed with tears.

" Dunno. We'll try to save him." Katt replied solemnly.

" I hope." Sighed Bentley. "Carmelita, you can stay, as he may need some comfort. Even though he's unconscious, his body can still feel pain."

" Sure." Carmelita sighed.

Sly's chest had a black blast mark in the center about 2 inches across. 

" Please Sly, pull through." Carmelita whispered into his ear. " I don't know what I'd do without you." 

She thought about the days when he was just a normal thief. " Hard to believe we used to play cops and robbers all the time." 

She looked at the wound on his chest, witch was pouring crimson blood. Bentley touched the wound with a wet rag. Sly grunted in pain and jumped a little bit, but quickly lay back down. Bentley was right. He COULD still feel the pain even though he was unconscious. 

" Carmelita, if you want to leave, leave now. Cause we WILL have to hurt him, but it will undoubtedly help." Katt told her.

" It's okay. I'll stay." Carmelita replied, still weeping. 

" Do you think there's any hope?"

" I don't know, Carmelita. I don't know Bentley replied. 

With that, Bentley and Katt began to clean and inspect Sly's wound. 

" C'mon Sly." Carmelita wept in his ear. 

" He'll make it." She tried to reassure herself. " He's got to much to live for. He'll make it."

For everyone's sake, Sly had to make it. He was one of the seven who could wield THEM and stop the dark lord.

  
  



	6. A deadly Threat and a Love Revealed

Disclaimer: I hate these things. You know the disclaimer, same as Chapter 1. It's probably too early to ask the following question, but I'm dying to know. D3fan, RockRoyalty910, since you are the only two that seem to like this, may I include you in a story of mine sometime? I would really like it. Let me know in one of your reviews. Thanks. About this chapter, it's very long and kinda mushy, but I like it. I like a good romance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

A deadly threat and a Love Revealed

  
  


The Great Fox had been in hyper space for about 3 hours and had just come out around a large blue green planet. The Medieval Planet. Every one was on the Bridge except Bentley, Katt, and Carmelita. They were just sitting there, waiting for a report on Sly's condition.

" Think the headache will live. Fox?" Falco asked.

Everyone shot him an angry look, especially Murray. 

" Man Falco, He's in there, fighting for his life, and you speak of him like he's nothing." Murray scolded at him. 

" Stupid kid risked his life for someone he loves that doesn't return his love." Falco jeered. As he finished speaking, Krystal slapped him in the face. 

" Shut up, shit for brains! Or I'll do it for ya!" She commanded angrily. 

" You heard the lady, shit for brains." Fox added Shut the hell up." 

" Dude, that was just not cool." Bill added. 

" Drop the act, Bill, it ain't working." Slippy told him. 

" But my doctor said to loosen up a little." He replied

" Forget it." Slippy sighed as he rolled his eyes.

" Hey, look." Peppy said as he pointed to the door. Bentley and Katt walked in, their white rubber gloves stained with blood. They took them off and tossed them in a nearby trash can that was already full of empty beer cans. No one asked the question that was on their minds 

"Will he live?", afraid of the answer. Murray finally got the courage to ask. 

" So, (gulp) how's Sly." He asked worriedly. 

"He'll live." Katt sighed with relief. 

The group all sighed with relief and congratulated Bentley and Katt for their efforts. 

" How did his broad react?" Falco asked with an unconcerned tone. Katt glared at him evilly.

" She was so relived that she cried herself to sleep." She replied

" She hugged him so tight." Bentley added. " She refused to let him go. I think she really has feelings for him." 

" That's great you guys!" Krystal said happily.

" Yeah." Fox added.

" It is Great, isn't it?" Bentley replied. " If Sly hadn't made it, his only wish was for Carmelita to return his feelings. He just wants her to be happy." 

" That's so romantic." Krystal said with a hint of emotion. 

" Hey, baby, since Sly's okay, we really need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we set out for Hyrule." Fox told her as he put his arms around her hips. She pecked him on the lips.

" Yeah, lets go to bed." She yawned. 

" How will we get to Hyrule?" Bentley asked worriedly.

" Walk, I guess. Why?" Fox asked puzzled.

" Sly's not only got a laser wound, but has 3 broken ribs and 2 fractured ones. He can't walk unless he can take the pain of 2 ribs breaking and 3 poking him in his lungs." Katt and Bentley replied at once.

" Perfect." groaned Falco. Krystal and Katt both punched him in the stomach and Murray kicked him in the nuts. 

" Oh, sweet Jesus!" Falco cried as he fell to the floor.

" Serves you right." Bentley snapped.

" Nonetheless, this will complicate things. The Landmaster's engine isn't running, and we can't carry him on this hike." Fox added. 

Slippy snapped his fingers and ran over to activate the team's robot, Rob, who was in the corner charging his power. 

" Hey Rob," Slippy asked. " Tonight, can you dig out all our travel gear and find us a wheelchair? I know we've got one here somewhere."

" AFFIRMATIVE, I WILL GATHER YOUR GEAR AND FIND YOU A WHEELCHAIR." Rob complied in his robotic voice. 

" That settles that." Peppy said as he got up from his pilots seat and left for his sleeping quarters. 

" He's got the right idea." Laughed Krystal.

" Goodnight everybody." Katt laughed as she went to her sleeping quarters. Everybody left to go to sleep and Fox glanced back at Falco, who was still rolling around on the floor, holding his stomach. 

" Your sleeping in here tonight." Fox commanded. With that he shut the door and locked it. 

30 minutes later, in the infirmary, Carmelita woke up to find he head buried in Sly's pillow next to his head. He sat up and looked at his chest. He still had on his blue shirt, but his chest was wrapped tightly in white bandages. She saw that he was doing better, as he was breathing peacefully without grunting in pain every second or so.

"Take care while I'm gone." She whispered in his ear. She left to take a shower. She walked down the hallway about 20 feet and came to one of the ships bathrooms. It looked like any other bathroom, with a shower, large round tub, toilet, and a large sink counter with a large, clean mirror over top of it. She hung her small coat on a rack next to the door. Then she heard a low, deep rumble behind her. The room lit up for a second, like lightning had done it, and then the sound of clouds swirling and bubbling could be heard. She was afraid to look up, much less behind her, which was where the sounds were coming from. 

" It's okay," She told herself. " It's probably just some machinery malfunctioning. I'll tell Slippy after I take my shower." 

She began to feel better, but when she turned around and saw the mirror. Her eyes opened wide with fear. Her jaw dropped. She felled down an her rear end and struggled to scoot up against the wall fearfully. The tried to clutched at the wall as she stood up, trying to grab onto something to steady her, as she was shaking like a leave in the wind. The mirror was swirling with black energy clouds and lightning would flash every now and then in the haze. Then the clouds swirled into a vortex (whirlpool). She tensed, expecting something to jump out of the mirror and eat her alive. Instead, the hideous head of a Human man appeared in the center of the spinning mass. The man had long, stringy black hair that ran down the back of his neck. His eyes were glowing yellow. His face was grey, with a long scar on his right cheek. His face had a thick black goatee running around his lips. His teeth, though regular sized and fit in his mouth, were sharp and jagged. The head looked at her and smiled evilly. She tried to scream, but it never left her throat. She didn't have time. The head spoke.

" Heh, heh, heh. I have found you. I will deal with you and your friends after I conquer Lylat. You cannot run. You cannot hide. I will... KILL you!" The head spoke in a voice that could scare Freddy Krouger it was so deep and haunting. 

The head Laughed cruelly as it twirled and shrunk until it disappeared. The black clouds then cleared away too. Soon all was the same, as if the clouds had never been there. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Carmelita screamed as she fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, holding her knees tightly, her eyes still clearly expressed with fear. 

No one came. All the bedrooms were down the hall a long ways, and besides that, the doors to them were thick. Her screams never reached anyone. There she waited about 10 minutes, when in the doorway, Sly tried to old himself up. Pain was fully visible in his face. 

" Carmelita, are you okay?" He grunted as he knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. " I heard you scream." 

Carmelita looked at him through teary eyes. Then she tuned and clung so close and hard to Sly it hurt him a little. 

" Please, stay with me. Don't leave." She cried in his ear. 

Sly recovered from his shock and hugged her tightly. 

" Never. I'd never leave you." He told her softly. 

" Ahem." came a female voice from behind them. They looked up and in the doorway stood Krystal in her white robe. She was leaning against the door with her arms crossed with mischievous grin on her face. 

" Am I interrupting anything?" She asked with a small laugh.

" Uh... no, of course not." Sly replied as he blushed. " She screamed and a came to see what happened. Uh, say, uh, what are you doing up?" 

" Going to the bathroom." She replied "I thought you couldn't walk." 

" Yeah, but it hurts like hell." Sly told her. " I had to force myself in here." At this point Carmelita hugged him tighter and sobbed in his shoulder. 

" Oh no, I caused you to hurt yourself on my account. Again!" She whined as she buried her head in his shoulder. 

" No, Carmelita, no." He tried to comfort her.

Krystal noticed the look on her face.

" Hey, looks like something scared her." She observed.

" I'm trying to figure that out. Could you leave for a minute or two?" Sly asked. 

"I'll go find you guys an extra room." Krystal then departed to find the pair an extra room. After she left, Sly asked Carmelita "What happened? I thought you were hurt."

" I don't want to talk about it." She wept.

" Baby, please tell me." He asked her in a tone that melted her heart. 

" Oh okay." She began. " But it's only between you and me for now, promise?" 

Sly looked at her a minute and said " I promise.

She then told him about the head and the magic energy. . " And that's not all." She wept. " He threatened us. He said he would kill us." She then began to cry even more. 

" Carmelita, listen to me!" Sly commanded softly as he looked at her directly in the face. " It wasn't real, you just hallucinated, that's all. You have been very stressed the passed few days." 

She looked at him a minute and replied in a somewhat relieved tone " I hope your right. I was so scared." 

"Hey, you too, your rooms ready." Krystal said as she entered the room. " follow me." Carmelita put Sly's arm around her shoulder, and helped him walk to their room. Once there, Krystal went back to bed. Sly got off Carmelita's shoulder, threw his hat on the ground, and crawled under the covers. Carmelita, took off, all her clothes except her braw and underwear, and crawled in with him. She snuggle up as close as she could to him. Sly felt her body pressed tightly against his. Her fur and underwear felt so soft and smooth. She buried her head in his neck.

" Hold me." She whispered softly.

Sly put his arms around her and stroked her long blue hair. 

" I love you, Carmelita. More than life itself." He whispered softly in her ear.

" I love you too Sly." She replied as she embraced him with a loving kiss on the lips. With that, the two young lovers drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


Meanwhile, in the ruins of Corneria City, Zeramon, Bowser, Ganandorf, Scales, and the Fiendish Five watched as the populous was forced to build a castle in Zeramon's glory. Sharpclaws where everywhere, hitting people with whips, forcing them to work themselves to the bone.

" Um.... uh... My lord?" Asked Scales. 

" Speak your mind, my reptilian friend." Growled the dark lord. 

" (gulp) um...." Scales was afraid to say anything.

" Spit it out, you pathetic cretin." He shouted at the top of his lungs angrily.

" Wolf has fail to destroy the Great Fox." Scale's replied very quickly.

Zeramon's eyes narrowed and he looked up at the sky. A huge military gun ship, 3 times bigger than the Great Fox, was Preparing to land. He turned his palm toward it.

" What's he doing?" Asked Raleigh.

" I do not know." Replied the Panda King. They all soon found out Black magic clouds swirled around his hand for about 5 feet around him. Then the black energy was sucked int his palm. He then shouted a word no one understood. A beam of energy, bigger than he was blasted out of his hand, lighting the whole countryside.

The energy blast was so powerful that it blew the bad guys back. Luckily, they managed to grab onto clumps of grass. 

"That energy blast is blowing us back!" Shouted Bowser.

" No shit, Sherlock!" Ganandorf screeched.

The energy blast worked its way toward the ship. Then the ship blew up in a brilliant orange flash. Everyone was staring at it when he looked at them and scream " Back to work, mortals!" 

Everyone resumed working. 

"I think he's upset." Mouthed Muggshot to Clockwerk.

" Let go of my tail!" Scales complained to Mz. Ruby.

"Sorry, handsome." She replied sweetly. Scales rolled his eyes.

" Enough babble. Come with me. I have to show you something to show you." Zeramon commanded. 

" Okay." Everyone gulped. 

Zeramon said a chant in a language that no one understood. And in a swirl of dark magic, reappeared on a planet the color of coal. The area was a black wasteland as far as the eye could see.

" Follow me." Commanded Zeramon. He led them through dead cities, cemeteries, and though dead woodlands till they came to a cliff that overlooked a huge valley. They looked down and gasped. They valley was moving. 

" Down there, is our army." said Zeramon as he pointed into the valley. 

" That?" Asked Clockwerk with astonishment. 

" Those," added Zeramon, " are ORCS." 

" Orcs?" asked Scales still trying to comprehend the sheer size of the army. IT must have numbered in the hundreds of millions. 

" This is the army we will use to conquer Lylat. And we'll do it in less than a month." He said as he smiled an evil smile. 

" How do we conquer the whole system?" asked Mz. Ruby. 

" Shut up, you'll make him angry." Clockwerk scolded her.

Surprisingly, Zeramon just smiled and held up his broadsword. 

" I will use this. And I will use my magic to change all guns into swords and bows."

The blade was 8 feet long and had weird markings in an ancient language. The handle was 2 feet long with a demon carved in it and had three black jewels in it. One on the bottom, and one each side of the hilt.

The bad guys stared in awe at the sword and then Zeramon said very deeply and chant-like:

  
  
  
  


One sword to rule them all

one man to wield it

one sword to bring the darkness

the wielder will then his kingdom,

BUILD IT!

  
  


This caused all of them to become speechless. They had heard this chant in ancient history books. It was about a sword that was to powerful for words. The Taznagolon.

" Let's move!" The Arth falls next!" Zeramon commanded. He then did a chant in that engulfed the whole army in black magic and made them disappear. Then he and the bad guys disappeared. The Arth was about to fall to not the orcs alone, but to Zeramon's endless power. 

( Authors note: The Arth is the Lylat version of present day Earth, including the Spirit World.) 

Meanwhile onboard the Great Fox Sly and Carmelita were laying in bed, cuddling. Carmelita rolled over and kissed his lips passionately. He loved the feel of her lips. They were as smooth as silk. He looked at her lovingly.

" Do you remember when our eyes first met?" She asked.

Sly thought a moment. That was a day he would never forget. It was two years ago after he had stolen a large diamond from a mafia that no one knew about. His first heist. 

" Yes. I thought I had gone to Heaven." Sly told her.

Carmelita smiled and snuggled closer to him, wrapping her legs around his. 

" Why did you quit thieving?" Asked Carmelita.

" I decided that I wanted more in my life than that." He replied.

" What did you want?" She continued . 

" You." He replied as he kissed her softly on the lips.

They just lay there for a few minutes, kissing when Sly asked Carmelita a question. 

" How did you convince them not to arrest me?" Sly asked Carmelita.

" I told them you could recover stolen artifacts from other criminals." She replied. 

" So that's why I play Robin Hood now." He joked. 

Just as their lips were about to touch again, Bentley knocked on the door. 

" You guys want some breakfast? Murray and me are makin' flapjacks." He hollered through the door. Sly looked at Carmelita, who nodded at him. 

" Sure Bentley." Sly Replied through the door. 

" Got it. Be back in a second." Bentley reassured the young lovers. 

Sly turned and looked at Carmelita, who was grinning a wide, playful grin. 

" What is it, Carm? He asked.

" I got a great gag." She replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

" Yeah?" Sly inquired. " What is it, baby." 

" We'll act like were doing it and freak Bentley out when he comes back." She replied as she pressed against him more tightly. 

" Carmelita, that's funny, but I can't because if you lay on top of me, my ribs will break." Sly told her.

" Who said that we've got to be on or under the other?" She smiled. 

" I love the way you think." Sly laughed. 

They cuddled even closer and Carmelita began to moan and pretend to feel the pleasure of sex. 

Bentley came through the door and looked at the couple. 

" Oh, oh my, I'll just leave you two's sexfast, I mean breakfast, on the night stand." He said as he laid their plates on the stand next to their bed. " Hurry, you guys." He added as he reached the doorway. " We'll be leaving in a little bit." With that he closed the door. 

On the outside of the door Murray walked by and heard Carmelita cry trough the door in an excited voice. 

" Oh Sly! That Feels good!" She screamed.

Murray bought the act. 

" Are they...?" Murray asked Bentley as he pointed at the door.

" I guess they really love each other." Replied Bentley flatly. " lets go wait for them with everyone else in the entertainment room. 

In the bedroom, Sly and Carmelita both laughed, kissed each other, and ate their breakfasts, and got dressed. 

They then all met in the entertainment room where Sly got his wheelchair. Then everyone got their stuff and began the three day trip to Hyrule. They were sure to be in for a surprise when they got their. 


	7. The Truth Revealed and aQuest Begins

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. Geez, you'd think these things be unnecessary after saying it once. Anyway, thanks to D3fan and CooperPrincess91. I really appreciate your reviews. Keep 'em coming! On with the story. Demonfox101 out!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7

( The truth revealed and 

a quest begins.)

  
  
  
  


The trip to Hyrule would be long. 3 days to be exact. The group had to get there with what little equipment they had plus a wheel chaired, wounded raccoon. 

" Okay gang. Let's go." Krystal said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. 

" It's gonna be a long trip." Commented Fox. 

" Slippy and me will meet you there in a few days." Peppy said as he waved goodbye. 

" Yeah, I'll fix the Landmaster and we'll be their in a few days." Added Slippy. 

" Okay then, see yun's!" Bill replied as he waved back.

" Stupid kid," Groaned Falco under his breath. " Gets shot and now he's gettin' pushed around in a wheelchair like he can't walk. I'll guarantee he can."

He would of said more, but Carmelita, who was pushing Sly's chair, tripped him and kicked his head when he fell face first into the dirt road.

" You stupid, feather drained, no good, son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily " I'm sick of you treating him like he's nothing!" She would have continued but Katt caught her leg before she could kick him again.

" Let it go. He'll never change." She said as she sneered in Falco's direction.

" What's his deal?" Asked Bentley. " I mean, what'd Sly ever do to him." 

" He's just arrogant. Doesn't care about anyone but himself and money. Only reason he's on the team." Katt replied.

" Why'd Fox let him rejoin?" Sly asked from his wheel chair. 

" Cause he's been friends with him since 2nd grade." Katt replied. 

" I don't get it. Fox doesn't act like him. He's seems to care about other peoples feelings." Carmelita replied as she glanced at Sly and smiled.

" Don't know." Bill said getting in on there conversation. " Just has. He actually treats Fox with respect." 

" Why?" Asked Bentley. 

" Probably cause he knows Fox could whoop his ass if he didn't." Murray chuckled. The group got a good laugh out of that. Except Falco. 

"That ain't true..." He started.

" Stow it, feather brain." Katt commanded him. "Go guard the rear." 

"Why me?" Falco complained. 

" Look, jackass, for all I care you can go back their and play with yourself, but I don't want to hear you say anything else about Sly's condition!" Katt shouted as she got right in his face.

"Okay." Falco said as he dropped to the back of the group quickly.

Meanwhile in the front of the line, Fox and Krystal were walking and holding hands. They would laugh every now and then, until Krystal brought up a serious subject.

" Who, or WHAT, do you think is the cause of all the mayhem?" She asked him. 

" I don't know, but I hope it's a who, and not a what though." He replied with concern in his voice. For his friends, her, and Lylat. That's a lot of stuff to be concerned about.

" What would be worse though, a who, a what, or mixture of the two.?" She replied jokily to keep his hopes of the situation up. 

" Don't know." He replied without laughing. " I mean, if it's both, Lord knows what it could be capable of."

" Yeah, well..." Krystal cut off. She gave the air a good couple of sniffs, and began to drool hungrily. Fox and Carmelita also sniffed and began to drool. The group stopped and stared at them blankly. Only Katt and Bill knew what to do.

" Get ready to hold them back." Bill told everyone.

" What's going on?" Asked Sly as he looked at Carmelita's mouth.

" Chickens are around her somewhere." Katt replied.

" So?" Asked Sly puzzled. 

" Sly, their Foxes and do you know what Foxes are know for?" Bentley quizzed him.

" Having their young born with all their fur and hair?" Sly replied in a guess tone.

" Besides that." Bentley said as he rolled his eyes.

" I give up." Sly said. " Why don't you tell me, master Yoda." 

" Chickens! They are known to go to any lengths to catch and eat wild chickens." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

" Man Sly, I actually know something that you don't." Murray joked.

A few seconds later, a group of wild chickens, quite common on the Medieval Planet, ran onto the road looking for worms. The three Foxes began to growl and bare their teeth. They sank onto all fours, and began to chase the chickens.

" Buckaaa!" She chickens screeched as the three predators approached them. They ran all over the place, but stayed in a single group of 3 chickens. The foxes chased the chickens, jumping over logs, throwing leaves and dust in the air. And growling the whole time. Katt and Bill chased after them, trying to grab onto their shirt collars. 

" Can't they learn to control this?" Sly asked with wide eyes as he watched the chase.

" Yes, but the particular chickens their chasing give off a scent that not even the toughest foxes can withstand. Any other kind of chicken in the galaxy wouldn't cause this behavior." Bentley replied. 

" What's it smell like?" Sly asked, still amazed at the threesomes behavior.

" Freshly grilled chicken." Bentley replied. "Thank the Lord in Heaven that this species of chicken is near extinction."

" Fox, Krystal, Carmelita, c'mon, this ain't funny!" Bill complained. The threesome just kept on going after the chickens which thankfully stuck to the road.

Just as Krystal and Carmelita dived for the chickens, Katt and Bill tackled them. The two shot and angry look at them and just growled. They slapped them and soon they were their old selves again. 

" Wow, what happened?" asked Carmelita. 

"Oh nothing." Katt replied, hoping that they wouldn't do it again. " Just keep going. And don't look back." 

"Why?" Carmelita and Krystal asked puzzled.

"C'mon. We need to get to Hyrule as soon as possible." Sly told Carmelita. 

" Yeah, let's go Krys." Falco complained. 

" Where's Fox?" asked Krystal, still oblivious to what was going on. 

" We'll find him and catch up to you guys." Bill assured her.

" Okay... Let's go guys." Krystal replied

The group went on ahead and Katt and Bill continued to try and catch Fox. It wasn't easy. Fox, being a strong willed and muscular a he was, didn't go down without a fight. Katt and Bill both tackled him and were thrown off the first time. They tackled him again and this time pinned him down. He bit Bill in his arm and punched Katt in the stomach. They each punched him in his snarling face and he to soon returned to normal. 

" What happened. You guys look hurt." Fox said as he observed Katt's bruise and Bills bite mark.

They looked at each other and smiled. 

"Oh, nothing. You and the other foxes just lost it." Bill replied as he helped him up.

" Huh?" Fox asked puzzled.

" You started chasing those chickens and we had to stop you." Katt replied.

" Sorry. I guess I'll have to learn to control my cravings." Fox laughed. "You guys are okay, ain't ya?" 

" Yeah, and don't worry about it. You do control your cravings. It was just this particular chicken..." Bill began.

"What he means is forget about it. Pretend it never happened." Katt interrupted him.

"Lets just get back up with everybody else. I want to be with Krystal." Fox replied. 

" Hey lover-boy, slow down." Bill yelled as Fox ran up to join the group.

They joined up and the next 2 days of the trip went by without any trouble. On the third day, on the outskirts of Hyrule's Castle Town, a racoon clad in a green tunic much like Link's, and a little pointy brown hat with a feather in it stopped them.

" Where be ya'll a going?" He asked as he used his bow for a cane.

The group stopped and looked at him, standing on the side of the road. Sly's eyes lit up.

"Robin Hood?" He asked excitedly.

" Sly Cooper? I've heard about you, lad! You're a mighty good thief." Robin replied.

" THE Robin Hood?" Carmelita asked. " The only other thief than Sly that steals for good?"

" Aye." He replied with a nod.

" So, why are you here?" Krystal asked. She knew about him. Heck, Robin and Sly were famous all throughout Lylat. Anybody who was anybody had heard of their exploits.

"Going to a friend of mines Barbeque." Robin Replied. 

" Shouldn't you be stealin' from Prince John or somethin'." Falco asked.

"No, not today. Me, Marian, and Little John are takein' some time off. Givein' him and the sheriff a little break." Robin replied.

" Where is Marian anyway. I always heard you two were always seen together." Sly asked.

" She and John will be here shortly. I went ahead to seeif any of the sheriff's men were here lookin' for me." He replied. 

" Oh." Sly replied.

" Well, lets go find Link." Fox said. 

" Ya'll lookin' for Link and Zelda?" Their the ones havin' the barbeque that I'm headin' to." Robin replied excitedly. 

" Really? You wanna come with us?" Krystal asked politely. 

"Krys, he's probably waiting on his friends." Bentley snapped, but Fox glared at him with a "shut up. Don't talk to my girlfriend like that" look.

Robin just laughed.

" No, actually Marian and John said for me to wait for them at Link and Zelda's place." He said. " Don't worry. If my Marian can defeat 20 armored knights then she can find us in a place where were not wanted. Besides, I can lead you to some pretty neat places along the way."

" Sorry, were not here to shop, Robin." Carmelita replied. " Were kinda in a hurry." 

" Oh, I see. Well then just follow me." Robin replied as he led them to Link and Zelda's cookout. He walked beside Sly and Carmelita, trading stories of his exploits with Sly. Carmelita got in a little in the conversation, but was to busy trying to get Sly's wheelchair around the crowds that were all over the town. The city resembled King Arthur's Camelot. They finally reached the castle in the middle of the city. It lay on top of a large hill. 

Two guards stood guard, but Robin said " Link sent me." and they let them pass. They went into the back field and saw Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Marian, Little John, and Zelda standing around talking. Link was over a grill wearing an apron that said " Kiss the Cook" and one of those weird chef hats. 

" Small party." Murray mumbled.

" Must be a meeting of some sort." Bentley said to him. Robin overheard.

" No, just kinda a small turnout." Robin told them " Most of my men didn't want to come."

"Lets go see what's going on." Krystal said as she, Fox, Katt, Bill and Falco headed for the group. Bentley followed them, Murray went over to Link to watch him grill the food. Carmelita pushed Sly in the direction of the group. Robin walked over to Marian, who was also a racoon with long hair that matched her fur, and kissed her.

Meanwhile, at the grill, Link looked at Murray, who was drooling while he was staring at the food.

" Who the heck...." Link began.

" Their with me." Robin said as he ran over to straighten things out. " That blue fox and her friend said they have something important to ask you." 

" Great. Another question." Link moaned.

" huh?" Robin asked.

" Follow me. Hey hippo and turtle guys, take over the grill will ya?" Link asked Murray and Bentley who had now walked over to see the food.

" You got it Link!" Murray reassured him as Link handed him his apron and hat. He donned his normal hat and led Robin over to the group.

"What's going on in Lylat?" Captain Falcon complained. 

" Yeah! The Arth just got attacked and conquered by orcs and.... that... that THING." Luigi added.

" What was that?" Mario asked.

" How the hell do we know, stupid." Captain Falcon said to him angrily.

" The Arth has Fallen?" Carmelita asked worriedly.

" Yes." Mario replied.

" No! I can't believe it." Sly cried angrily as he pounded his fist on his wheelchair.

"What are you people talking about?" Zelda and Marian asked at once.

" Zeramon." Came Robin Hood's voice, now aware of what was going on.

This had a strange effect on those from the Medieval Planet. They straightened up and looked worriedly at Robin. They were all sweating and shaking.

"That isn't possible." John said.

"It's only a legend." Marian added in an uncertain tone.

" No. It's true." Robin said. "HE has returned.

"Who?" asked Sly impatiently.

"The lord of darkness. The destroyer of Cerinia. The future ruler of Lylat unless...." Robin began.

"Unless what?" Krystal pushed.

"Unless we find the seventh realm." Link finished Robin's sentence.

" Huh?" Asked Mario and Luigi.

"Oh no." Captain Falcon sighed. "He's returned.

"WHO has returned?" asked Falco angrily. 

" Zeramon." Robin replied. 

This caused Captain Falcon to do something unexpected. 

"I'll go see if I can find any survivors on my planet." He said as he got into his spaceship. 

" We'll go with him." Luigi and Mario added as the got in Capt ain Falcon's ship with him. They blasted off to see if there were any survivors on the Arth. 

" What was that all about?" Krystal asked, afraid to know the answer.

" They need to find anyone to resist HIM that we can." Link sighed.

" Who are we resisting?" Fox asked, now getting impatiently.

"You really don't know, do you?" Marian asked.

"No." Fox replied.

" Robin, tell the tale." Marian said as she motioned to Robin. 

" Okay. Zeramon is the man that has caused all the uproar. He will conquer Lylat unless the 7 find them." Robin began. 

" Find what?" Carmelita asked.

" The Seven Swords." Robin replied.

Everyone gasped. Murray and Bentley froze in shock and turned around.

"NO. It can't be." Krystal mumbled. 

"Their really real?" Asked Fox.

" I thought they were just a bed time story." Sly added.

" I did to." Carmelita added. " My mother always told it to me."

" Well, it's true. The legend goes like this:" Robin and Link began. 

" 3000 years ago, Zeramon, the Ultimate Demon of Darkness, forged the Taznagolon, the sword of doom. It's power was unspeakable. It could destroy planets. He used it to conquer Lylat. Everyone fell to him until the Seven Swords were created. When put togther, they formed the 7th sword. The Excalibur. This sword had the same power as the Taznagolon. Sly's ancestor and ruler of Lylat at that time and a good ruler, mind you, stood up to Zeramon and with his friends, meaning Foxes, Krystal's, Falco's, Katt's, Carmelita's, and Bill's ancestors at his side, struck him down. The Taznagolon remained because he didn't strike the final blow with the Excalibur. He only destroyed him with one of the Seven Swords. He only sent Zeramon to the deepest pits of Cerinia's core. But, Slytenkumen kept the Taznagolon. He was overcome by the power that the sword held. Krystal's ancestor, the wisest, took the sword and hid it in a temple on Cerinia that overlooked the lava pool from which it was forged. Slytenkumen admitted his mistake when he found out. He told them all to do something that Zeramon wouldn't expect if he did return. In other words, only the least likely, pure of heart people can wield the seven swords. He did return. 18 years ago he escaped from the core of Cerinia. He used his sword to destroy the planet. He didn't blow it up, but made it uninhabitable. HE then went into hiding, waiting for the right moment to attack all of Lylat. He has chosen now. To stop him, he must be destroyed with the Excalibur. The Seventh Realm, where the swords were hidden, is on this planet." Robin and Link finished the legend. 

"Wow." Carmelita sighed.

" It is his ancestors fault that he is in Lylat now." John yelled angrily as he pointed at Sly.

" But..." Sly started. 

"John, that was then, this is now." Marian scolded. 

" The same weakness flows in his veins." John continued to yell. Link, Marian, and Robin managed to pin him down. 

"My ancestor was a King?" Sly asked astonished. "But that means.." Sly started to say.

"You're his heir." Carmelita said as she patted his shoulder.

" What have we gotta do?" Fox asked. 

"We have to find the Seventh Realm." Krystal replied.

"We can't." Falco butted in. "Sly over here can't walk." 

"Not a problem." Zelda said as she touched Sly's chest. Her hands and his chest glowed red for a few minutes. Sly heard his ribs snap back into place.

" Wow, thanks." Sly said as he stood up and hugged Carmelita.

" You must go now." Link began. "Find the Swords of Seven." 

"Got it." Katt and Bill said at once. 

"Let's go!" Fox commanded. 

" Wait!" Fox, take these communicators. That way we can give you any info we find of the location of the realm." Bentley said as he handed Fox his communicator.

" Thanks." Fox replied as he put it on his head.

" Call Slippy and Peppy and tell them what's going on." Krystal told Bentley and Murray.

"We'll stay here and plan our next move when you guys get back." Link said.

" Don't let us down." Zelda said as she waved to the departing group.

The seven had just started a quest. A quest to save all of Lylat from a Dark Lord. 


	8. The Finding Of the Seventh Realm

Disclaimer: You know. Take a wild guess. Same as chapter 1. D3fan, I meant no offense in my other story "Babysitting". I'm serious. I didn't mean to offend you if I did. CooperPrincess, I'm in your brain! I shall control your mind! Bwahahahhahahhahahah! 

(Ha, just kidding. Or am I???) Anyway, on with the story! Please read and review.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

The Finding of the seventh Realm

  
  


The gang had been searching the Medieval Planet for three days now. No luck on finding the Seventh Realm. Not even Robin, Link, or Bentley had any idea where the sacred realm was. The group had to search another day when Bentley finally radioed Fox on the realm's location. 

"Fox, are you there? Fox, do you read?" Bentley screamed ion to the communicator. 

"Yeah Bentley, I hear ya loud and...very loud." Fox replied irritated. 

"Sorry." Bentley apologized. "I just can't contain my excitement. I think Peppy may have the realm's relative location."

"Good patch him through." Fox replied.

"Fox, scanners have indicated that the Seventh Realm is located in the Dark Forest." Peppy said as he got on the communicator. 

"Okay then, point us in the right direction." Fox replied with a hint of relief in his voice. They finally could narrow the search down. 

"C'mon!" Krystal pushed. "Time is of the essence!"

"Simple to find Fox." Peppy replied. "Just turn around." 

The group turned around. Behind them was a forest that was said to be cursed. It was dark and the trees were tall and forbidding. There was a low hanging mist that covered the ground in an ghostly fashion. 

"I ain't goin' in there." Bill stated as he backed away.

"That makes two of us." Katt added as she too backed away from the forest.

"Are you sure?" Fox asked Peppy as sweat trickled down his back.

"Yep. Sorry Fox. Once your inside that Forest, your on your own. The communicator... is..already...breaking....off...." Peppy said as the communicator was cut off by the trees. Or was it something else.

"Okay gang, lets do it!" Carmelita said as she readied her shock pistol.

"Easy for you to say." Krystal sweated.

"There could be some evil us eatin' monster in there." Falco added. 

Carmelita looked at the forest. She thought she saw a pale, white figure. It looked like an Egyptian raccoon. She shook herself and blinked. When she looked into the forest again, the ghostly figure was gone. She shuddered.

"Okay. We'll go in as a group." Carmelita said to everyone nervously. Everyone got into a group and all at once, went into the forest.

Sly lingered a moment longer. The ghostly figure that Carmelita saw appeared before him. He blinked, but the figure got closer when he opened his eyes. 

"Don't make my mistake..." the ghost spoke in a low, distant voice. "You are the only hope for Lylat."

"What..." Sly started to say.

"You must destroy the Taznagolon." The ghost continued. "I will guide you further when you reach the Seventh Realm. There, lies the sword that has the power to destroy Zeramon."

"But... I'm weak." Sly replied. "My ancestors weakness and lust for power flows in my blood."

"No. You are pure of heart. Look how loyal you are to your lover. Your friends." The ghost reassured him as it disappeared. 

"Slytenkumen?" Sly asked himself. Then Carmelita appeared from out of the forest. 

"Where were you?" She asked with a worried look in her beautiful brown eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

Sly thought about how to describe what he had just seen.

"I'm sorry Carm. I was... thinking." Sly replied. 

"About what?" Carmelita asked.

"About whether or not I'll make the same mistake my ancestor made." Sly sighed.

"You will face the same evil, Sly. And when that time comes, you will defeat it." Carmelita assured him as she pecked his lips. "Now c'mon, lets go and find fac our destiny's. Together." 

"Okay." Sly replied as he readied his cane, which he kept strapped to his back. The two then went into the forest to catch up to the rest of the group. Behind them, Slytenkumen appeared and smiled. 

"He won't make my mistake. He will destroy HIM." The ghost reassured himself. He disappeared to wait in the Seventh Realm. While the group would face but one challenge, Sly would face a great challenge that the others wouldn't.

The group stayed together and as they walked through the forest, they had to shoot several goblins, which were just plain ugly, but hostile creatures that came at them with spears. Carmelita, Fox, and Krystal managed to take them all out before they even got close. Carmelita was the most accurate and deadly by far. 

"I can't help but notice." Carmelita couldn't help but brag. "But I seem to be outshootin' a bunch of mercenaries." 

"Hey, shut up!" Krystal retorted playfully. 

"Yeah. Our tactic is shoot first, shoot some more, shoot some more, shoot till there all dead then ask questions." Fox smiled.

"It works." Carmelita replied with a chuckle. 

"Later! There's something up ahead." Bill said. He was basically defenseless, seeing as how his .357 magnum was out of ammo. Katt and Falco were in the same condition.

"This sucks!" Falco whined as he kicked a goblin in the head, breaking it's neck.

"We know!" Katt retorted as she took a goblin's spear and fended off other goblins with it. "Don't remind us!"

Sly was ahead of the group. He was the scout seeing how as he was fastest and nimblest. He was whacking off dozens of goblins. Carmelita ran over to join him. The two stood back to back, killing the army of goblins that were coming. After the battle, the group entered the clearing. It was a huge, beautiful field. Lucius green grass covered the field. Patches of blue, red, and yellow flowers dotted the field. The group entered the field. Then someone found something. A stone tablet sat on the groung in the middle of the field. The group approached the stone. The tablet that rested on it was written in the Cerinia language. Only Krystal could read it. 

"What's it say?" Fox asked.

"It says.." Krystal began to read. "To find the entrance to the realm, a password you do not tell, There is a challenge you must face, to find the realm you must not get chased, do not run but fight instead, if you don't you'll soon be dead." 

"That don't sound good." Sly stated as he looked around.

"Hold on, there's more." Krystal said as she held up her hand to silence him.

"Say these words and win the fight, the portal will open and you will be sent to the realm in a magical flight. 

Kxo, dxo, sxo Dragaxo!" 

"That's a weird summoning." Falco stated.

"Really weird." Katt said as she to looked around for a creature that the spell might have summoned.

A few moments later, the roar of a huge animal could be heard. Then a black dragon ripped out of the forest. It looked at the group and roared angrily. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Carmelita screeched.

"SWEET JESUS!" Fox screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Krystal screeched as she jumped into Fox's arms. The dragon was huge, but it's wings were full of huge rips, so luckily it couldn't fly.

"How do we beat this behemoth?" Sly cried. In his head, he heard the ghostly voice of Slytenkumen speak.

"Find a way to strike at it's heart." The voice spoke. 

Sly looked at the dragons chest. A small hole big enough for a dagger was above the area where it's heart should have been. Sly then thought of a plan. It involved great risk. His plan was to try and climb up the dragon's leg and stomach, using the scales for climbing tools, and stab into the hole that revealed it's heart. 

"Fox, you still got that dagger in your pack?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, but what freakin' good will that do against that thing?!!?!?!?" Fox replied.

"Look. See that hole where it's heart should be?" Sly said as he pointed to the dragons chest. Fox saw the hole and figured out what Sly planned to do. 

"You're crazy!" Fox said. He handed him the dagger anyway. It was about 1 foot long and extremely sharp with jagged edges.

"Alright guys. Listen, distract the dragon while I move in close." Sly commended. He was acting braver than he felt, but he knew that he had to do this.

"Got it." Katt assured him.

"I got the perfect distraction." Bill stated.

"What?" Carmelita asked quickly. "Lets hear it."

"We scream like girls and run around the field." Bill said as he took off running.

"I can live with that." Krystal added as she to started to run in an attempt to distract the dragon. Carmelita looked worriedly at Sly.

"Good luck." She said as she kissed him. Then she to took off running 

Soon everyone was running. Sly noticed the dragon was walking slowly after them. It look like as though the dragon knew that it would catch them. It took one step and caused a shock wave that shook the whole clearing. This threw the runners off balance. Then it did something unexpected. From it's mouth it shot a few globs of green slime. Each glob hit one of the runners, pinning them down. The Dragon roared thinking it had caught its latest meals. 

"Sly, Hurry!" Carmelita called out from under the green slime that encased her whole body except her head. 

"I think it's hungry!" Falco called. "Hey kid, Hurry!" 

Sly didn't waste a second. He ran to the dragons feet.

"Hey ugly!" Sly hollered. The dragon looked down at him. It tried to step on him, but Sly just jumped as it brought it's foot into the air and landed on top of it. Sly began to climb up the dragons leg. It let out a roar and unleashed its fire breath. The fire breath set the green globs on fire. Only the outside luckily, but soon Sly's friends would be burned to a crisp. 

"Hurry racoon!" Katt cried. 

"Yikes!" Bill cried as he tried to blow on the flames that were at his feet.

The dragon, still trying to shake Sly off, stomped the ground on all fours. Sly managed to grab onto a scale. He was now about 10 feet from the hole. The dragon snorted out oil from it's nose. The oil strengthen the fire. Now Sly had even less time.

"Hurry up!" Krystal called. The green encasement that surrounded them was almost gone now. 

Sly looked at his friends in danger. He felt something surge through his body. It was like a surge of energy. A type of energy he couldn't explain. Then it hit him. Pure energy. He didn't have time to marvel over the discovery. If he didn't do something fast, or his friends would die. Then Sly jumped for the hole. He made the jump. He stabbed the dagger into the dragon's heart. Sly hit the ground and ran over to his friends faster than he'd ever ran before. He didn't know it, but invisibly, a blue aura of pure energy, a energy only those that were pure of heart had was emitting from his body. This was how he had jumped 10 feet. He gave a quick glance at the dragon behind him. The dragon reared back in pain, let out a final roar, and collapsed in a dead heap. As it did, it disappeared. So did the fires and green globs that encased the others. 

"What just happened?" Carmelita asked with a hint of fear in her voice. 

"Was that thing a MAGIC dragon?" Fox asked in amazement. 

"Who cares!" Bill said. "Its gone!" 

"Like we should be!" Katt added. Then in the middle of the field where the stone tablet sat, a white portal opened in the ground. The portal swirled into a vortex, awaiting the group that had defeated the dragon. The group all looked at each other and once. Then they all jumped in. One after another. They flew through a white magical tube. After what seemed like an hour, they were dropped in a huge hallway. It was dark, so it was hard to see.

"Where are we?" Krystal asked as she clung close to Fox who was clinging close her.

"Man, its freezing." Falco complained as he shivered. 

"Guys....." Sly stared to say with a hint of relief in his voice.

"What baby?" Carmelita asked. 

"This is it. THIS is the Seventh Realm." Sly stated. As he did, the hallway lit up. Huge columns were on each side of the white marble floor. Statues of the originally seven swordsmen were between the columns. The group stared at the ancient heros and noticed that Slytenkumen's statue was missing. The they looked at the end of the hallway. At the end, a huge statue of Slytenkumen stood up straight with his hands folded out across his chest. He appeared as though he was holding something. Two stairwells led up to his flat hands on each side of his palms. 

"There they are." Fox stared at the statue in awe. The group walked up the stairs. It took forever because the stairs had over 5000 steps. (The statue was really tall.)

Once up there, the swords could be seen resting in there stone pedestals. Everyone except Sly walked up to one of the 6 swords sitting there. As they grabbed the swords and began to pull, blue energy shot out of the swords and lit up the room. Soon all that anyone could see was a sea of blue energy. All that Sly could hear was his friends crying out in pain at the energy charge surging through there bodies. After the energy disappeared all Sly's friends looked the same. But they could do amazing things.

"So what can you guys do now?" Sly asked excitedly.

They just looked at each other and said all at once: "We don't know."

"Forget it. We'll find out later." Sly sighed.

"Hey Sly, where's your sword?" Falco asked sarcastically. "Ain't you special enough to wield one."

"Falco shut the ..." Krystal started. Then blue beams shot out of everyone's swords. The blue beams worked there way to the statue's mouth. After they all were absorbed by the stone mouth, a rumble could be heard. Then the mouth opened and a small staircase popped out of the mouth. 

Everyone backed away. They could barely see inside the mouth. Unfortunately, it was dark, so they couldn't see anything. 

"Sly... I think your sword is... in there." Fox gulped.

"Hey kid, good luck Falco said. He stared to pat his shoulder, but in a flash of blue magic, he and everyone else that was holding a sword except Carmelita, disappeared. They reappeared in the field where they'd fought the dragon. The portal was gone, so they couldn't reach them.

"I hope they make it." Krystal said. 

"Yeah. In the mean time, lets see what powers our swords gave us." Katt suggested. 

"Yeah. We need to learn our swords limits." Bill added. They then began to practice. 

Meanwhile in the realm, Carmelita kissed Sly and He just looked a her. He took her by the arms and looked her right in the eyes.

"Carmelita, if I die, I just want you to know that I love you and that you're the only hope for Lylat." 

"Sly, you're not gonna die. I know you can do it." Carmelita told him in a unsteady tone. Sly just smiled. He then entered the dark room inside the mouth. Carmelita tried to follow but the minute she entered the mouth a force field popped up. Sly turned around and looked at Carmelita. Fear was clearly visible in her eyes. Sly smiled a smile that said to Carmelita "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me." He then turned and slipped into the darkness. 

"NO Sly!" Carmelita cried. She pounded her hands against the invisible barrier that separated her from her loved one. 

Meanwhile in the room Sly was in, he walked for about ten minutes. Then a small portion of the room lit up in white light. The light was centered on the final sword. It to rested in a pedestal. It had a golden handle and a long shining steel blade. The handle hand a diamond in the center and on each side of the hilt it had blue jewels. Then the ghost of Slytenkumen appeared above the sword. 

"My descendent, to be able to wield this sword, you must absorb the orb of pure energy, as this sword has unspeakable power that no one but someone with an unspeakable pure energy level can wield." The spirit spoke. 

"I understand. If this is what I have to do to save Lylat, then lets do it!" Sly said as he accepted the challenge. The sword made a blue energy ball that was about the size of a beach ball. 

"The pain this orb causes as you absorb it is beyond words. If you give into the pain, your insides will disintegrate. If you succeed, then you will be given powers beyond words and the ability to wield the sacred sword." The ghost added. The orb was then sucked into Sly's body. He stood there for a second then inside his body, the pain began to hit. He fell to his knees, clutching himself trying to fight the pain. He was screaming in pain as he rolled on the floor, tying to absorb the orb. Carmelita heard his cries. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She heard him scream in pain.

"Sly!" She screamed. "He's in pain! I've got to go to him!" 

She started to run toward the mouth, but she bounced off the force field. "Oh Sly." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She rested her head on the force field.

Three days later, Sly finally absorbed the orb. Carmelita was finally allowed to walk into the room. She found Sly lying on the floor. He was burning up. Carmelita cradled his body in her arms. She opened her canteen and poured some water into his mouth. Sly didn't even blink. Carmelita ripped a piece of her jacket off and wet it into a rag. She dabbed it on Sly's forehead. He sighed and opened his eyes. 

"Rest easy." Carmelita told him. "You need to rest." 

"But Carmelita, ain't you hungry?" Sly asked weakly. "You've been here for three days." 

"I love you more than food. I'll stay with you until you recuperate." Carmelita said as she held his hand tightly. Sly smiled at her and out of the corner of his eye, saw Slytenkumen smiled at him and said something he heard inside his head. 

"You did it." The ghost then disappeared. Sly went back to his rest. Carmelita kissed his brow. "Rest easy Sly. Your our only hope." She whispered in his ear. Sly nodded his head and went back to sleep. He needed to save his energy. It was up to HIM to destroy Zeramon. 

  
  
  
  



	9. A Plan is Made and Question is Asked

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1, of course. Hey reviewers, I'm in a bit of a spot. After I finish this story (Which won't be for a while) I can't decide whether to do a Sly Cooper "James Bond" deal or a another short comedy. I'm more for the Bond thing, but let me know what you people want! I also must admit, I'm not much for keeping the characters the way they are in the game. I write them to act the way I feel best. I hope that this fact doesn't ruin the story. Please read and review.

And about this chapter, I hope I'm not making a rushed romance. Later! 

  
  
  
  


A PLAN IS MADE AND A QUESTION IS ASKED

  
  


Zeramon awoke from the trance he was in. During his trance, he saw the realm. It was empty except for two beings. A shefox and a raccoon. He saw the empty sword pedestals. He was to late. He should have killed them earlier. Now they'd found them. He snarled in hatred at the swords of his bane. Then he remembered a small detail. Only the wielder of the Excalibur could kill him. He then realized that the raccoon hadn't pulled up on of the swords. He looked weak, as though he'd just absorbed something so powerful it could challenge his power. Then it hit the dark lord. The raccoon could kill him. He had to kill the raccoon first or get him to surrender.

"Damn You Slytenkumen! For creating those accursed swords!" Zeramon cursed under his breath.

"Sir, we are ready for the capture of the final chief planet in Lylat. The Medieval Planet." Ganandorf said as he approached the demon of darkness. 

"Very well." Zeramon replied.

"Sir, but our army that did number in the ten millions has been reduced to a mere twenty thousand." Clockwerk added. Zeramon's body sprouted fire as he looked angrily at the owl.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS SWORD IS CAPABLE OF?" He roared as the fire sprouting fom his body grew taller and brighter. He held his sword up.

"I destroyed Cerinia with this blade! I could conquer Lylat single handedly, but since you do have the same goal, I decided to cut you some slack and let you join me!' He shouted.

"I'm sorry master!" Clockwerk cried as he knelt on his knees to beg for mercy. The other's followed his lead.

"Very well. You are forgiven." Zeramon chuckled as the fire disappeared. "But still, you will be suited up in armor and will join the fight. Then after you begin the attack I will join you 1 day later."

"But I thought you could conquer the planet single handedly." Raleigh question. Everyone looked at him as if to say "YOU STUPID IDIOT!". Zeramon then picked Raliegh in one hand and squeezed hard.

"YOU INSULANT PUNY AMPHIBIAN! YOU YOU HAVE COST YOUR FRIENDS AND YOURSELF! YOU WILL ALL BE IN THE FRONT LINE!" Zeramon scowled. He then threw Raleigh onto the ground. Hard. Then the dark lord disappeared and left the group with their orders.

"You dumbass!" Mz. Ruby scolded.

"Why'd you do this to us?" Ganandorf questioned angrily.

  
  


"Man, yous really is stoopid ain't ya?" Muggshot asked.

"This not good." The Panda King added.

".....Sorry?" Raleigh shrugged. Then everyone jumped on him and beat him up.

Meanwhile in the realm, Sly lay on the floor, sweating even though it was freezing in the realm. 

"Man, I need some water." Sly though to himself. Them some water wash splashed in his face. "Oh that's better."

He cracked his eyes open halfway. The worried eyes of Carmelita were staring at him. 

"Sly, we've got to get you out of here." She stated. "I know your weak, but you have to get your sword."

"Okay."Sly replied weakly. He tried to push himself up, but he fell back down.

"Sly, don't move, I'll get your sword." Carmelita assured him as she started for the beautiful sword. Sly felt energy surge through his body. His loved one was in danger. She couldn't pull the sword up. Only he could. Sly jumped up. 

"NO CARMELITA! DON'T TOUCH IT!" He screamed. He was to late. The second Carmelita's hand touched the lead sword, blue lightning flashed all around the sword and she was blown ten feet back from the great sword.

"NO!" Sly cried as the surge grew stronger. He ran over to Carmelita lying on the floor cringing in pain. He knelt down beside her and took her body in his arms. 

"Carmelita, baby, are you okay?" Sly cried. 

"Sly, we've got to get out of here." Carmelita sighed right before she passed out. 

"NO!" Sly cried. Then the whole realm began to tremble. The realm was caving in. Sly rushed to grab his sword carrying Carmelita as he ran for it. He then pulled it up easily and the two were transported out of the real in a cloud of blue energy just as the sacred place caved in. In the field the rest of the group felt the earthquake.

"Oh no! You guys feel that?" Krystal cried as she clung to Fox for support who was clinging to a tree. 

"Yeah of course we feel it!" Falco replied at the top of his lungs.

"What about Sly and Carmelita?" Katt screeched.

"I don't know." Bill replied. 

Then the quake stopped and Sly appeared in a cloud of blue energy with Carmelita laid across his shoulder and a sword in his other hand. He just looked at his friends and laid Carmelita down.

"She's unconscious!" Sly cried. Carmelita had a large cut on her arm from when the lightning threw her across the room. Her blood was pouring from the wound.

"She's dying! What'da I do!" He cried in panic. Krystal pushed him away from her body and touched the side of her sword lightly on Carmelita's wound. Sly started to jump up to help, but Falco sat him back down.

"She'll be okay kid!" He told him.

"No! I love her! I have to go to her!" Sly fought.

"Look kid! Krystal's gonna help her!" Falco continued.

"What'da you care?! You never care'd about anyone else!" Sly screamed angrily at him, his eyes glazed with tears and a worried look. 

"Since I decided my friends actually mean something to me and that I want Lylat to stay in one piece and to do that you have to let Krystal help her! Her sword has healing powers and your s doesn't!" Falco screamed back at the young raccoon. Sly stared at him a moment and then decided he was right. 

Krystal's sword glowed light blue as she touched Carmelita's would lightly. As the glowing sword touched the young fox's wound, the wound closed up and healed completely. Carmelita's pained expression disappeared and she just seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep. 

"She'll be alright." Krystal stated. "She just needs some time to rest."

"Hey Katt, your sword has the power to teleport us don't it?" Fox asked the pink feline.

"Yeah, but It can only transport three people once every two hours and there's 7 of us." Katt replied. 

"That wont' be a problem." Sly told her.

"Why? Asked Katt puzzled.

"I think I pulled up the more powerful of all the swords. Maybe I ca lend you enough of my energy to teleport us all." Sly added.

"It's worth a try." Bill said.

Katt and Sly touched their swords together and as everyone gathered around them they beggan to say a chant. When they said the last word, the whole group disappeared in a cloud of blue pure energy, which is a combination of all forms of energy, including magic and spirit energy. They reappeared outside the castle in Hyrule, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Your alright!" Bentley cried in relief.

"Wow Fox, your alight!" Slippy and Peppy cried.

"Hey, you'ns made!" Murry added happily.

"Link and Robin are waiting for you guys in the main comference room." Marian told them.

"Follow us." John said.

"Hey guys, I've got to find somewhere for Carmelita can rest for a few hours." Sly said as Krystal handed Carmelita to him.

"That's no problem. Follow me." Zelda said as she motioned for the young hero to follow her.

As he started to walk in Zelda's direction, Fox's hand caught his free shoulder. 

"Hey Sly, stay with her a I'll let you know what were gonna do." He said

"Thanks, I really don't want to leave her side." Sly admitted.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Fox asked.

"No.... I love her." Sly replied. 

Fox chuckled and followed everyone else to the main conference room. Sly caught Murray and Bentley.

"Hey guys, I want you to take her to a room and watch her. I've... got to go do something." Sly said nervously.

"Why? What do you need to do in town thats so imporant?" Bentley questioned. Murray slapped his hand over Bentley's mouth.

"Don't worry Sly, we'll watch her." Murray answered his friends question.

"Thanks guys. What I'm about to do I may never get another chance." Sly sighed as he left for town.

"What'da ya think he's up to?" Murray asked as he followed Zelda to a bed room with Carmelita in his arms.

"And what did he mean by he may never get another chance to do it?" Bentley added.

"Well, since theres a war comin' up...." Zelda started to say.

"I lnow that, but do you think that he's about to...." Bentley started to say when he got an idea. Murray thought of the same thing. His eyes widened. Then Zelda knew what they were thinking. The three looked at each other for a second. 

"Naa." Murray finally ended the silence as Zelda showed them the room and left for the meeting.

Murray laid Carmelita on the bed and left fo the kitchen, leaving Benley to watch the young vixen.

"Thanks a lot pal." Bentley sighed as he sat down beside the bed. 

Meanwhile in the main conference room. Link and Robin told of their plan for defeating Zeramon's orc army. The plan called for all planets to sent any soldiers to the Medieval Planet's chief city. The only flaw was that the other planets were afraid to resist the dark lord. Only the Arth and Coneria sent a few resisters, and most were just slaves who had excaped. 

"Thats a fine plan, but how large will our army be including our army?" Link questioned Robin's plan. 

"Our army will only number eighteen thousand." Robin replied solemly. 

"That's two thousand short of the enemy orc army." Falco complained.

"So, we've got the seven swords." Fox said in a cocky voice.

"So. They've got Zeramon." Bill stated.

"Oh... I forgot." Fox said as he sat back down in his chair at the end of the long oak table.

"Well, we'll deal with him when that time comes." Krystal said as she leaned on one of the marble pillars that lined each side of the wooded florred room. 

"Yeah, but he's supposed to be more powerful than all of us put together." Katt added.

"True he IS more powerful than all of you until you find out how to form the Excalibur." Robin told them.

"Hey guys!" Marian cried as she busted through the rooms oak double doors. "Captain Falcon and the Marios are back and they've got some blue haired girl with them. 

"Boton!" Link gasped. "Send 'em in!" 

"Yeah, we need to know if she's alright." Zelda added.

Everyone ran outside. Captain Falcon and Mario were around the young girls shoulders. She had been terrible beaten. Her face hade many cuts on it. He shirt was ripped an her jeans had many rips in them. The cuts look as though they'd been made with demon claws or a sword. Or both. 

"She's lost a lot of blood, she's gotten weak and she'll need a transfusion." Captain Falcon said as he laid the girl down on the soft grass. 

"No she won't." Krystal said a she touched her sword gently to the young girl cheek. The blade glowed even more brightly than when she'd healed Carmelita. Boton's wounds healed, but she was still really weak. 

"Evil... man... captured.... Yusake...coming...Medieval.. Next..." Boton gasped before she passed out. 

"We'll take her and take care of her, Krystal." Zelda said as she took the young blue haired spirit guide to the medical room.

"Great." Fox sighed. "He's probably taken their powers." 

"Most likely." Link added.

"We've gotta act fast." Robin stated. "John, go back to Sherwood and bring back all of our men." 

"Got it Rob!" John said as he departed on a horse. 

"Slippy, go back to Corneriatld her teammate.

"Got it!" Slippy said.

"Hold on there, frog. That's dangerous territory. Were goin' with ya." Falco, Bill, and Katt assured Slippy. 

"Me too. Lord knows you kids need someone to watch ya." Peppy added. 

"Hey!" Falco joked as he and the others departed in the landmaster to get to the Great Fox. 

"Hey, what's going on? Came a racoons voice. The group looked and running up the hill came the lead swordsman. Namely, Sly. 

"You just missed the fun." Link said sarcastically. The group spent the rest of the day explaining the plan to Sly and then Link and Robin went off rally the troops. Fox and Krystal decided to go on a date, since it could be their last few days alive. Sly had a more important thing on his mind. He went to the room where Carmelita was. He found her sitting on the bed looking at the shield that hang on the wall opposite of the bed. 

"Sly!" She said happily as she ran into his arms and kissed him.

" Carmelita, will you come with me? There's...something I want to ask you." Sly said to her nervously.

"Sure baby." Carmelita replied. The two young lovers then walked to the lake on the outside of the city. The water was calm and the sky was clear, revealing the twinkling stars that filled the sky. The moon was full and it cast a romantic reflection in the water. Sly and Carmelita sat on a rock that jutted out a little over the water. They were sitting close together, kissing and cuddling.

Sly looked into Carmelita's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He told her. 

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Carmelita asked in a joking tone.

"No. Your smart, athletic, brave...." Sly started to say.

"Oh go on!" Carmelita laughed a she nuzzled his muzzle. 

Sly sighed inside his mind and looked at he beautiful scene around them. Now was the time. He checked his pocket to make sure the contents were safe. He then took Carmelita's hands in his and helped her stand up. They just stod there a minute, holding hands and then they embraced in a loving kiss one more time. Then Sly Knelt down on one knee and took Carmelita's hand in his.

"Carmelita, I know we've only been dating for 4 months and that we only admitted our love a week ago, but I realized that we could lose each other very easily so I'm about to ask the most important question I'll ever ask you." Sly told her as he looked up right into her eyes as he spoke. Then he let her hands go and dug into his pocket. Carmelita lost her breath as she watched him produce a small black box. Then he held it up to her and asked 5 words she'd always wanted to hear him say.

"Carmelita, will you marry me?" Sly asked seriously as he opened the small box and revealed the contents. A diamond ring. Carmelita lost her breath. Her eyes watered with tears of joy as she watched Sly slip the ring on her finger. She picked him up and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

"Yes." She whispered softly in his ear. Sly's eyes widened and he to began crying out of joy. He hugged her tighter.

"I love you Sly. Forever and for always." Carmelita cried into his ear.

"I love you too, Carmelita, and nothing can take that away. No even the Zeramon." Sly told her with his eyes now glazed with tears of joy. 

"I know Sly. No one could destroy our love." Carmelita added, her eyes also glazed with tears of joy. 

"We'll always be together Carmelita." Sly whispered to her.

"Always Sly. Always." Carmelita replied. Sly then pulled a sleeping bag out of his backpack that was big enough for them both to squeeze into, and they got in and cuddled up and went to sleep. Carmelita lay awake staring at her ring. It glistened in the moonlight. Then she fell asleep with her future husbands arm around her. 


	10. The Battle For Freedom

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. You know the drill. By the way, Cooperprincess91, D3fan, you guys are my only reviewers and I don't know how to thank you enough. Like I said, I'll be doing another long fic after I finish this one. Probably won't be more than a month until I start a new one though, because I love working on this one! Anyway, tell any of your buddies on this site about me! Ha, just kidding! Please read and review! Adios! 

(Turns into a fox-demon and sprouts wings and flies off) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Battle for Freedom 

  
  
  
  


Five days later, the army of the Medieval Planet met with the few resistors brave enough to resist Zeramon's orc army. As luck would have it, Captain Falcon and the Mario Bros. Were barley able to save Yusake and the rest of his pals with Boton's help. This was the battle of all battles. This battle would be a determining factor in Lylat's future. 

"How many catapults do we have again?" General Pepper asked Marian for the fifteenth time.

"I told you, 10, old man!" Marian replied angrily. 

"10 is nothing compared to twenty thousand orcs!" Pepper screeched. "That's why I brought these here machine guns."

"I told you, moron, when Zeramon lands on this Planet with his troops, he'll use his magic to turn these guns into bows and arrows." Marian yelled as she grabbed his color and shook him angrily.

"Guys, were in this together." Robin told them. "You two may be the generals of this resistance, but you have to work together."

"No, Sly and his friends need to be in charge." Marian replied. "Not this oaf!" 

"Hey, you little whore! I'm more of a general than you'll ever be!" Pepper retorted.

"Hey, you old geezer! Don't call me that! I know how to handle medieval warfare better than you do!" Marian screamed. 

*Oh boy* sighed Robin to himself.

"Try me." Pepper replied cockily. 

"Okay, what's better to have for an archer in the back of the battle line? A bow or a LONG bow?" Marian asked.

Pepper thought for a second before he saddled up and rode off to help set up the catapults.

"Hey don't worry." Robin said as he pecked her cheek and helped her onto her horse. "You'll do great as the general of our army." 

"I know, but I hope I can reach the ridge in the field in time to set up the catapults." Marian sighed.

"You will, but we have to mobilize the troops now." Robin said as he to saddled up on a horse. Then with a loud "HA!" led his group of archers, numbering 100, to were Marian planned to set up their position. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the giant field, Yusake, Kurama, Hei, Kuwabara, Boton, and Keiko were hiding behind a large bush, waiting for any sign of orcs or a demon of tremendous power and strength. Now that all the kids had lost their powers, they carried swords and bows. 

"This sucks!" Whined Kuwabara while he stretched. 

"Shut up you idiot!" Hei scolded. " There could be orcs in the vicinity." 

"I haven't seen any orcs or a demon in two days!" Kuwabara retorted. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do shrimp, you lost all your powers!" 

"You stupid mother-" Hei started to say as he tired to draw his sword. Kurama caught his hand that was drawing the katana. 

"Calm down Hei. If there are any orcs here, they may attack us if they hear our movement." The fox demon told him in his normal, gentle tone.

"Come on now boys, don't be so fussy- fussy!" Boton said in her normal cheery tone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yusake?" Keiko asked.

"Probably out finding berries again. I know I'd be eating if Hei would let me." Kuwabara sighed.

"You think of eating in while we're supposed to be orc-watching?" Boton scolded.

"Well I'm starvin' Okay! Don't get ya panties in a wad! I'll keep my eyes open." Kuwabara replied. Then Yusake ran past them, waving his arms wildly screaming "ORCS, ORCS!".

"Okay...." Keiko muttered. Then a bright flash that lit up the whole area blinded them for a second. 

"Uh oh..." Boton muttered quietly. 

"Oh shit.." Hei said as he stuck his head through the bush. Everyone followed his lead. Before they even got their heads through the bush to sneak a peak, thousands of growls were heard. Then thousands of footsteps came running in their direction. 

"Run!" Kurama cried as he lost his calm. He picked up Boton, (who he had a crush on) and began running to the huge field on which the armies would clash. Hei and Kuwabara followed their friends lead. Keiko ran off ahead to join Yusake. 

Meanwhile, on the edge of a huge field, opposite of the woods where the orcs were coming from, Sly and his friends were helping Marian organize the army.

"Marian, the catapults are in place and Robin said he's ready with his men." Katt said.

"Good." Marian replied. 

"Well guys, I guess we should go to the front." Sly stated.

"Cool, but just a second. I brought something that might help." Krystal said as she dug into her backpack. 

"What more help can we get besides the seven swords and hopefully the Excalibur?" Fox questioned. 

"This!" Krystal said as she produced a small staff only a foot long.

"A Stick?" Falco jeered. "You think a stick can help us?" 

"Not a stick, smartass, my magic staff." Krystal replied.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that thing!" Fox said.

"It's a STICK." Falco said flatly. 

Then the staff grew to be over 7 feet long.

"Never mind." Falco sighed.

  
  


"Told ya so." Krystal chuckled.

"Guys. Look, here comes our intelligence!" Carmelita pointed at the group a high schoolers running toward them. 

"Man, they sure are runnin' fast." Katt stated.

"Really, ya think." Falco smarted off. Katt punched him in the stomach. Falco grunted and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. 

"They're here! They're here!" Boton screeched in the groups direction. 

"Lots of 'em!" Yusake screamed.

"Well, it is an army you moronic neanderthal." Hei added.

"Kurama, can you use your brain power to see if the orcs have any long range weapons?" Keiko asked.

"Yes. I think I can see that they have only 3, luckily, but the projectiles they launch are explosive." Kurama stated as he bowed his head solemnly.

"Damn." Fox muttered to himself.

"Hey, you guys seen Bill or Link anywhere?" Sly asked as he looked around. 

"Hey, here they come!" Carmelita yelled as she pointed at an oncoming group of horsemen. Bill was in the lead, carrying a Rebel flag. 

"Bill, the Civil War is over." Sly said as he eyed the flag. 

"Why are you carrying that old flag Bill." Fox asked his friend.

"Well, it's just that this is a rebellion so I though we could use a real Rebel flag." Bill said with a grin.

"He couldn't be talked out of it." Link said a s he rode up. 

"That's don't matter." Sly started. "These kids told us that the army is on it's way. Take them to get more arrows and better swords."

"Got it." Zelda assured him. 

"Hey you kids, get on these horses and follow us." Capt. Falcon said as he motioned for Yusake and his friends to get on one of the horses on which either he, Bill, Link, Zelda, or the Mario Brothers were sitting. The high schoolers quickly did as they were told. Then faster than you could count to 5, Bill jumped off his horse, going at least 10 feet into the air and doing a back flip before landing. Then Link led the others to the back of the lines to get the kids armed. 

"Nice skills, Bill." Katt observed.

"Yeah. All thanks to this sword." Bill said as he twirled his sword and then stopped in and kissed the shining steel blade.

"No time for these shenanigans. Lets get to the front." Krystal commanded. The group then ran to the front to wait for the clash that would decide the fate of Lylat. Sly, Carmelita, Fox, and Krystal all stayed behind for a second. Since both couple were getting married, talked about their futures that they would have together for a little while.

"If we live to see that blessed day." Krystal said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Fox held her tightly and kissed her in the most loving kiss he'd ever given her. Sly and Carmelita did the same. This could be the final time they could ever hold each other again. They may never get the chance to get married , or have children. As they walked toward the front where their friends waited , the sky blackened and rain began to pour. Someone or something was coming. And it wasn't the orcs. 

2 hours later the top of the ridge opposite of the rebels began to appear to move as thousands of black armored figures raced over the ridge, growling, snorting, and swinging their swords wildly. Sly and the rest of the seven sword Wielder drew their swords and looked behind them. Behind them stood an army of knights and rebels. The rain pattered against the silver armor of the knights and the unarmored resistors were soaked to the bone, but they all drew their weapons, ready to die for Lylat. As the orcs approached the army, General Pepper's two sub-machine guns turned into short swords.

"What the hell?" The General asked to himself aloud. 

"I told you so, jackass." Marian smarted off s she observed his dilemma.

"Fire!" Sly screamed the command to Robin Hood and his Archers. They all responded by firing a hail of arrows at the oncoming orcs. Hundreds of orcs were struck down as the line of arrows sailed into the ranks of the charging army. 

"For Lylat!" Krystal Screamed as she twirled her sword and charged toward the oncoming orcs with Fox and her friends. 

"C'mon men! We can't do this alone!" Captain Falcon said as he tuned his head to order the men forward. The Army followed in a wide river of silver. Arrows continued to sail over their heads into the oncoming orcs, who were falling by the dozens. Then as the armies clashed in the center of the field, and huge flaming rock sailed through the air and hit the ridge where the catapults sat. It exploded, taking out 4 catapults. Marian looked through her spyglass and was barley able to make out the enemy catapults on the opposite ridge in the pouring rain. 

"Aim atop that ridge!" Marian shouted to the catapult commander.

"Yes Ma'am!" The leader said before turning around and issuing the orders to his men. 6 rocks then were hurled into the air and hit the ridge, taking out the catapults. 

"Yes!" Thought Marian.

In the middle of the battlefield, the armies were clashing. It looked as though a silver river had ran into a black river. Swords were clashing and men were crying out in pain. Many orcs and men were falling as both sides sent in streams of arrows. Krystal was taking out multiple orcs with her staff and sword. She would knock them over with her ground quake move and quickly kill them faster than even Kenshin could. She'd also freeze them and then strike them down with her staff's freeze blaster. Fox and the was with her, doing a lot of fancy techniques with his sword. He'd jump and twirl his sword, and then in the flash of an eye, strike down up to three orcs in unison. They didn't even see the boy coming. Falco, Bill and Katt were in their own group, just swinging, blocking, slitting throats, and leading their squads forward. Sly was by far the best. He was as fast as the legendary Hemora the Batosi. He was run and appear as just a blur to the orcs fighting him. He'd strike them all down groups of 20 or more in the blink of an eye. They couldn't even tell they'd been hit until they feel apart. He'd block and twist their swords out of their hands and stab them through the stomach of head. Carmelita was trying to help out Yusake and his friends, since they were now fighting as mortals. Carmelita's speed had increased a lot, but she wasn't anything compared to Sly. She cold sing her sword as fast as Hei, but she couldn't run as fast as he once could've. Before Zeramon stole his powers. The battle ensued for 3 hours before the orcs retreated across the ridge. They'd been reduced to 2000 in number, where the resistors still had over 10,000 men. This was a defeat for Zeramon and the bad guys. Or was it a plan? 

"Follow them!" Carmelita Commanded the troops. Then on the opposite side of the ridge, a black energy explosion the size o fa volcano eruption blasted into the sky, lighting the whole country side. The army stopped dead in its tracks. HE was here. 

"C'mon, this may be our only chance to stop 'em!" Bill cried as he took off for the ridge. The his friends followed him, but Sly took the lead. 

"C'mon, you guys!" Boton said to her companions. " Let's help out!" 

"Charge!" Yusake screamed as he and his friends ran up the ridge. The army reached the top. Below was a horrific scene. The orcs were all lying on the ground, turned into skeletons. On the ground caved in and it looked as though a lava pool was all that remained, but a black arena was in the middle. Lots of pillars dotted the pool. As though someone or something expected them to jump to the middle arena. Sly and the six other swords men ran down and began jumping to the center. (Basically, it looked like Byyakko's lair, for you Yuyu Hakasho fans)

I the woods on the opposite side of the pool, the fiendish five, Scales, Bowser, and Ganandorf were watching and talking. 

"Hey Scales, how did you convince Zeramon no to send us to the front?" Bowser asked.

"I suggested this plan." Scales replied.

"Good Plan." Mz. Ruby said.

"Yes, you really save our asses." The Panda King added.

"Shut up, yun's." The shows about to start." Ganandorf scolded.

"Right!" Muggshot added.

"Shhh!" Raleigh hissed.

"Quiet." Clockwerk insisted. They all poked their head out of the woods to watch the show. 

Meanwhile on the edge of the arena, Yusake, his friend, Robin, Marian, Link, Zelda, Capt. Falcon, and the Mario Brothers were waiting. 

"You think he's (gulp) down their?" Keiko asked nervously.

"If anywhere, that's where he'll be." Link replied. 

"If so, then where is he?" Kurama asked. Then the ground began to shake. Hard. A pillar of fire arose from the far end of the center arena, where the seven swordsmen were standing, ready to go.

"Oh shit." Mumbled Capt. Falcon. 

"Not good." Zelda added. The Mario Brothers grabbed each other to steady their shaking and chattering teeth. 

Then the pillar of fire grew brighter and began to swell and swirl all around, growing wider and taller. Then., a shadowy figure floated up into view in the pillar of fire. HE was here! 


	11. The Final Fight Begins

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. I think you know that by now. I hope you're all being honest with your reviews! By the way, I hope this chapter is good! Please read and review! (Sprouts wings and flies off)

  
  
  
  


The Final Fight Begins

  
  
  
  


As the figure floated up into more clear view, Murray, Bentley, Peppy, and Slippy ran up to Link and the rest of the leaders standing around the side of the pool paralyzed with fear.

"Hey, where's....." Slippy started to say but was silenced as he saw the shadowy figure start to emerge from the flames toward the arena. 

"What the...." Peppy asked in a fearful tone.

"Zeramon!" Murray answered in a cowardly tone.

Oh no!" Bentley added. 

It the arena, the seven swordsmen readied their swords. The figure landed on the arena on the far side, causing the whole area to shake. The demons head was now visible. The same demon that had threatened Carmelita. He his black trenchcoat stretched down to his heels. He was dressed completely in black. His sword sheath was strapped to his back. 

"Sly, that's him!" Carmelita said fearfully.

"Huh?" Sly asked puzzled.

"He's the one that said he'd kill us." Carmelita added.

"Not while were here!" Falco said cockily.

"Be careful!" Krystal warned, but Bill dashed right at the greatest swordsman in Lylat, his sword ready to strike his heart. Zeramon drew his swords in the blink of an eye and hit Bill with the side of the blade that wasn't sharp, sending him sliding back across the arena in a cloud of dust. 

"Foolish man." Zeramon said to Bill's friends. "Only a fool would attack me!"

"You bastard!" Katt cried as she jumped into the air toward Zeramon. Zeramon jumped in the air toward her and spread his wings. Katt swung her sword at him as the got close to each other, he disappeared in a blur right as the sword was about to make contact with his head. 

"Where in the-" Katt tied to say, as she landed but was cut off. Zeramon appeared behind her and sliced her back over 100 times in 30 seconds. The slashes he made appeared to be just flashes of light. Katt collapsed with a surprised and pained look in her eye. She hit the ground next to Bill, struggling against the pain of her eat-up back. 

"No! Katt! Bill!" Fox cried. Zeramon just laughed manically at his easily won victories. 

"GET HIM!" Falco screeched as he too dashed at Zeramon, swinging his sword wildly. Zeramon blocked the blade with his sword and a blast of energy from his swords blade blew Falco back to the other side of the arena. He landed next to cat, crying out and rolling around in pain. Something was being sucked from their bodies, but they didn't know it yet. 

"You move in on the left, and I'll take the right." Krystal said to Fox.

"Got it!" Fox assured her. The both dashed at Zeramon from both sides. He merely executed a spin attack like Link and sent Fox across the arena to where the others lay. Krystal managed to jump above his blade and give him a small cut on the cheek. He simple healed it in a tiny cloud of black magic. 

"That's... impossible." Krystal said as she let her guard down to say something. Her biggest mistake. Zeramon did Yusake's spirit gun technique, which he stole from him, to blow her back to the group lying on the floor.

"How..." Yusake asked in denial at seeing Zeramon use his technique.

"Hey, why ain't Sly and Carmelita making a move against him?" Bentley asked.

"I think there making a plan." Murray replied.

"But Zeramon is faster, stronger, and more skilled than they are." Capt. Falcon complained.

"Still, he appears confident. Too confident. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage." Kurama said calmly.

"How? What? You are insane!" Peppy argued.

Soon even Link and Robin and their friend s were arguing.

In the woods, the bad guys cheered at their leader.

"Yes, No more Fox! Scales cheered.

"No more Krystal!" Ganandorf added happily. 

"This guys the best!" Raleigh added.

"Way to go Zeramon!" Mz. Ruby said to herself.

"Now we can rule Lylat without havin' ta worry bout dem!" Muggshot said.

"YES!" Clockwerk replied.

"Hey, Cooper and his girl next! Lets watch!" The Panda King silenced them. They once again poked their heads out of the woods.

In the arena, Sly and Carmelita ran over to their friends. 

"Oh my God!" Carmelita said as she observed Katt's back. It was covered with large cuts. Blood was pouring from them. Sly tried to comfort Bill, but he was out cold. He then tried to help Fox.

"Sly... You .... and Carmelita must stop him." Fox said before continuing to clutch his chest were Zeramon had cut him. HE was in the same condition as Falco. 

"Go.. We'll be..okay." Krystal said to Carmelita.

Sly and Carmelita stood up, anger clearly visible in their eyes. 

"Your gonna pay, you son of a bitch!" Carmelita cried.

"We'll take him together. It's the only way to beat him." Sly said. Before Carmelita could reply, Zeramon held his hand up and she was sucked into his arms a she dropped her sword. He squeezed her so tight against his chest it hurt her. 

"He must have used some tractor beam move." Carmelita though, but her thoughts quickly changed as Zeramon held the blade of his sword against her neck. She was a hostage!" 

"Hey, you big coward, fight us both!" Sly said.

"Hmm, If I were you I'd treat me with much more respect. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little foxy-woxy would you?" Zeramon smile evilly.

"No, let her go! This is between you and me! My ancestors the one that struck you down, not hers!" Sly replied fearfully, yet bravely.

"Yes, this is between us." Zeramon said as he shoved Carmelita toward Sly who caught her in a hug. " But, since I HATE your family, I think I'll make this interesting for me and torture to you." He said a single word and 6 black hands reached out of the blade of his sword. The hands invaded his friends body, stealing their spirits and trapping them in his sword. 

Carmelita's eye's rolled back in her head and she collapsed into Sly's arms. She appeared dead, as did the rest of his friends. 

"NO! CARMELITA! SPEAK TO ME!" Sly cried as he shook her, tears of anger and fear rolling down his cheeks. His heart began beating faster and his energy began growing stronger as he looked up at Zeramon. He sat walked over and Laid Carmelita down next to the others, who also appeared to be dying. He ran at Zeramon in a blur with his sword drawn.

"He's quick, just like his ancestor." Zeramon thought as he caught Sly's hands on. Sly pushed one way and Zeramon pushed the other. Sly seemed to be winning, since Zeramon's feat were sliding back a little bit.

"He's gotten stronger." Zeramon observed. In the blink of and eye, he punched Sly's cheek sending him back, but Sly kept his balance and landed on his feet ten yards away from the dak lord. The dark lord then spoke.

"Hold it, Cooper! You may want to see this." He said as he held up his sword. Six spirits were trapped in the blade. His friends and loved one were INSIDE the Taznagolon.

"So, I see you really do have the sword of doom." Sly observed as tears of anger continued to pour down his cheeks. His energy continued to grow stronger by the second. Neither Zeramon nor Sly noticed it, but the six other swords had turned into golden magic dust, and were floating toward Sly. Something was happening, and it wasn't Zeramon's doing. 

"That isn't all Cooper. Watch." Zeramon looked at all the leaders up on the edge of the pool. HE then looked directly in to each ones eye except Link, Zelda Capt. Falcon, and the Mario's, who'd went to search the forest thirty minutes ago. His eyes glowed even brighter, and when he was done, there souls were also sucked into the Taznagolon. The group returned a few seconds later to find Yusake and his friends lying in a heap. Along with the others that had stayed, including Bentley, Murray, Robin, and Marian. 

"NO! You had no right! Leave them out of this!" Sly cried, even though he just stood there. The rain began to pour harder and lighting began to flash.

"You have one hour to defeat me Cooper, before your friends forever trapped in the Taznagolon. He then looked at Sly. He was standing up straight like he was charging up something. 

"Better hurry!" Zeramon laughed.

Sly still didn't move but began to howl out in pain. He was changing. 

"No fight left in ya? "Zeramon taunted cruelly. "I'll guess you friends will be more if a challenge than you. Zeramon flew up to attack Link and the other leaders who were still standing. The army had retreated back into the valley, so he and the others were alone. Link ad nth others tried to fight. Zeramon just played with them, cutting them only a little and letting them run a little ways before cutting them again. They were just skeet to him. Rabbits. Deer.

Sly continued to just stand there, tears continued to pour down his face, burning with anger. He was grunting in pain, but was talking still trying to say soem thing to Zeramon, but only he heard it .

"You...won't win..." He cried. " You...had...no...right...I'll-" he didn't have time to finish. Blue lightning struck his swords and his the golden dust that was the other swords were sucked into his sword. Then a blue energy explosion came from his body and the swords, engulfing everything in a sea of pure energy.

Zeramon turned around and saw a figure in the center of sea. The energy swirled into a vortex and began to get sucked into his sword. The whole time Sly was screaming in pain and anger. 

The woods, the bad guys lost their breath, blinded by the explosion and the vortex being sucked into Sly and his sword. Then it hit Zeramon. He'd pushed his luck with the only thing that could destroy him. The Excalibur was returning.


	12. The Return of the Excalibur

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. Well, it's come down to this. These final chapters! *sniff* Please read and review! 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Return of the Excalibur

  
  


Zeramon watched as the blue energy was sucked completely into Sly and his sword. 

"It can't be!" Zeramon said aloud. 

In the woods, the bad guys just stared at the racoon in disbelief. 

"What just happened?" The Panda King asked as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I think...Sly's power just increased 10-fold." Clockwerk stated.

"Is this a bad thing, or is he still no match for Zeramon?" Scales asked in disbelief. 

"I don't know! I hope he can still beat him." Muggshot said.

In the center of the arena, sly finally absorbed all the energy. His sword changed. The blade was now 4 foot long and shined with the polished steel. The blade was made of gold, and had two blue jewels on each side of the hilt. One red jewels was in the center of the handle. He looked up at Zeramon through an angry glare. Zeramon just stood there, staring at the boy in disbelief.

"I said you wouldn't win." Sly stated.

Zeramon started sweating. He eyed the sword Sly had clenched in his right hand. It had a small blue aura around it's blade. 

"You...you... Have the Excalibur." Zeramon managed to get out.

"Yep. Now get ready to DIE, you bastard!" Sly screamed. He jumped toward Zeramon. He just appeared as a blur. Sly appeared before Zeramon and punched his cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"How'd you get so fast? You were on me in an instant!" Zeramon asked angrily as he rubbed his cheek. "And how'd you make that jump? IT was over 100 yards!"

"You have my feelings for Carmelita to thank. And my friends. Now LET THEM GO!" Sly commanded. 

"You'll get your friends back when you destroy the Taznagolon! As if you cold ever manage that in a lifetime, much less 60 minutes!" Zeramon laughed as he got up and struck a defensive stance. Sly charged toward him and one again, appeared right in his face. He swung his sword and hit Zeramon. Zeramon back flipped and landed of few feet from the young fighter. 

"HA! Not much of a hit you fool! I can heal myself! Watch!" Zeramon roared. He grunted and a small black cloud of magic appeared on his cheek. He just smiled at Sly. Sly returned the smile. When the small cloud cleared, the large cut on Zeramon's cheek was still there.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Zeramon roared. Sly just chuckled.

"I told thought you knew." Sly taunted.

"Knew what?" Zeramon threatened.

"That your magic will no longer have any effect, since the Excalibur has appeared." Sly stated as he ready his sword, awaiting Zeramon's return strike. 

"Well, it appears that this contest cannot be decided by talking, but by our skills with our blades." Zeramon said as he ran at Sly.

"Bring it on!" Sly cried as he ran at Zeramon. The fight ensued. Sly sliced at Zeramon from the right. Zeramon disappeared in flash and tried to cut Sly from the back. Sly just stepped to the right and swung his sword backward, catching Zeramon off guard. Zeramon parried with his sword, twisted Sly's to the right, and tried to slice im in half from the top. Sly blocked just as the blade stated to cut his hair. Then Sly pushed back Zeramon's blade and swung upward. Zeramon blocked. Zeramon swung to the right, but sly jumped, did a back flip, landed behind Zeramon and swung at him. Zeramon did the same to him. Sly blocked his swing and the final fight continued.

Of course, the combatants just appeared as blurs and the sword slashes and strikes and flashes of light to everyone else. The bad guys and the remaining leaders. 

Then it happened. Both fighters swords clashed and they just began pushing on each others swords. Then each fighter began to surround themselves with their color energy. From a distance, it looked as though a blue ball of energy was pushing against a black one. The swords just pushed on each other as sparks flew out from amidst the clashing blades. Neither combatant was giving ground. The Taznagolon had a 12 spirits floating in it Sly observed. His friends and one was his lover. 

Then he saw 2 images in his mind. One was of him and Carmelita, sitting on a porch swing in front of a brick, two story house in the suburbs of Paris during fall. A 16 month old baby girl fox tugged on Sly's leg. He picked her up and she snuggled up in his lap. Carmelita held a newborn baby boy racoon in her arms, bottle feeding it. He saw his fiends, the Star Fox leaders, and even Yusake and the gang, walk up to the porch. Fox and Krystal had a couple of babies themselves. A 16 month old girl that was Krystal's color and a baby boy Fox's color. Kurama had his arms around Botan and she had a diamond ring on her finger. It was a wonderful image. Then the other image appeared. It was awful. It showed a black field and a burning city. The nit showed a graveyard. 12 graves caught his eye. His friends. Then he saw himself. Dead, lying on the ground where Zeramon had killed him. Then Zeramon's face appeared, breathed in flame. It laughed manically. These were not images, but the future if he were to fail or to win. Sly knew he had to win for Lylat, his friends, and his unborn children. If he failed, none of them would have a future.

"NO!" Sly cried aloud at the image. Then both fighters heard a small sound. A squeaky cracking sound. One of the swords was breaking. 


	13. A Sword finds its Mark

Disclaimer: Well, this is it. You will decide Lylat's fate? What's gonna happen after one of the two fighters wins? Read on and find out! I will have more fics! Please read and review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Sword Finds it's Mark

  
  


The swords continued to force against each other. The cracking sound grew louder. Zeramon and Sly looked at the blade of the Taznagolon. It was cracking. 

"You can't possible be mortal!" Zeramon cried.

"Well I hate to disappoint ya, but I am!" Sly said as he pushed harder against the sword. 

Then it happened. The determining event of Lylat and Sly's future. With a loud crack, the Taznagolon broke in two. The sword exploded in a blast of black magic energy, blowing Sly and Zeramon away from each other. Then amidst the black energy, 12 white souls flew around and headed for there proper bodies. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zeramon cried, wide eyed in disbelief. The souls returned to their bodies. Once the souls entered their bodies, the bodies jolted and wiggled violently as she souls were reabsorbed. 

"Yes. Rest easy. Your gonna live." Sly said as he watched the souls enter their bodies. He didn't notice Zeramon bring a small knife down and stab it into his back. 

"AAHHHH!" Sly cried as he dropped the sword and fell to his knees. The knife was still sticking out of his back. 

"You may have destroyed the Taznagolon," Zeramon said as he pointed to the two pieces lying on the ground. They caught fire and disintegrated, never to return. "But you haven't save them. I can still use that knife in your back to kill them all!" 

Sly tried to get up but the pain was to much. Then he cried in pain as Zeramon pulled the knife out of his back. Blood poured from the wound. He watched as Zeramon ran for his friends. He ran at their still reviving bodies. 

"NO!" Sly cried as he jumped up, ignoring the pain. He ran after Zeramon. 

In the woods, the bad guys just stared at the scene in disbelief. 

"No, it can't be!" Mz. Ruby cried.

"That's....impossible!" Raleigh added hysterically. 

"Hey, you guys seem to be missin' out on all the fun." Came a voice from behind them. There stood Link, Zelda, Capt. Falcon, and the Mario Brothers, fist ready.

"Uh....no hard feelings, right?" Ganandorf choked out.

"Oh yeah, plenty of 'em." Capt. Falcon taunted. Then the group proceeded to wallop and hog tie the gad guys. 

As Sly reached Zeramon, he jabbed the Excalibur at his back. Zeramon turned around and the Excalibur stabbed right into his heart. Sly let go of the sword as it stuck into the demon. He rolled on the ground and tried to sit up and watch the end of the demon.

"AAAAHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" Zeramon cried with the sword still sticking in his chest. The rain stopped. A lightning bolt flew from the sky and struck Zeramon. His body flashed and Sly saw his skeleton each time his body flashed. Then black magic swirled around his body until it turned into blue energy. The blue energy was sucked into Zeramon. He cried in pain then began to glow red. Before the final stages of his demise, he said his final words.

"Cooper, I was wrong. You won because you were mortal. Your feelings for you friends destroyed me! CURSE YOU AND MAY YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!!"

Then he turned black and began to develop orange lava cracks all over his body. Then in a brilliant orange flash, he exploded, his hatred, dark magic, and plans for domination went with him. The Excalibur fell to the ground and began to glow white.

"Good riddance." Sly muttered to himself. Then everyone woke up. Carmelita saw Sly's back bleeding and ran over to his side. She knelt down beside him and tried to nurse the wound Sly began to faint.

"Sly! You can't die! I love you!" Carmelita cried as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"Kid, you beat 'em! You gotta live to tell ya kids about it!" Falco cried. He too was starting to cry. 

"Damn it Kid, don't die!" Fox cried as he hung his head on Krystal shoulder.

"You can't die Sly! What's the fun of us being married if we ain't got another couple to be friends with?" Krystal sobbed as she hugged Fox tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"Cooper, your not gonna die!" Bill cried in denial.

"Guys, look at the sword! It's still glowing!" Katt cried as she pointed at the Excalibur. It's glow was getting brighter. 

On the other side of the arena, Yusake and his friends woke up. 

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"I feel like I've been asleep forever." Keiko said as Yusake helped her up.

"Hey, what's goin' on over there?" Yusake asked. 

"I think Sly's hurt." Hiei statedd.

"He's the hero, we've gotta go help 'im." Botan commanded. 

The group started to head for the group around Sly, but Kurama caught Botan's arm.

"Botan, I have something to tell you." Kurama said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"What Kurama?" Botan asked.

"I love you Botan." Kurama said as he pressed himself closer to her. Botan stared at him a second.

"Why didn't you tell me before we almost died?" Botan asked.

"I was going to, but never got the chance." Kurama said as he kissed her. 

"I love you to, Kurama." Botan replied as she held him tighter.

Meanwhile Link Zelda, Capt. Falcon, and the Mario. Brothers drug a hog tied group of bad guys out of the forest. They drug them over to where everyone else was. Robin, Marian, Bentley, and Murray all awoke and ran to Sly's side.

"Oh my God, Look at that wound." Murray cried.

"Forget the wound, look at he sword!" Robin commanded. Everyone looked at the Excalibur. The white glow exploded and Slytenkumen's spirit arose from the sword. 

"Sly, you did what I couldn't. You defeated Zeramon permanently. What do you want as your reward?" the spirit said.

"Please heal his wound!" Carmelita begged the spirit.

"No, restore Lylat as it was 3 months ago. I'll get over the wound myself." Sly commanded.

"It shall be done." The ghost said. Sly watched as the explosion went nuclear. It engulfed the entire solar system in a sea of white. 

Sly woke up in a hospital bed in Corneria City.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" He asked to no one in particular. The voice of his favorite person answered.

"You saved Lylat and We took you to a hospital." Carmelita told him with relief in her voice.

"Where is everyone?" Sly asked, still a little weak.

"The guys from the Medieval Planet went back to normal living, Yusake and the gang took the bad guys to Arth Police Headquarters, and the Star Fox team are outside in the lobby along with Bentley and Murray." Carmelita said as she helped him up. 

In the lobby, Fox and Krystal sat talking, Falco was playing a Gameboy advance, Murray and Bentley wouldn't take their eyes off the outgoing, arriving headboard, and the rest of the team was playing poker. A red headed boy and a blue haired girl walked in. 

"Hey Botan!" Krystal said as she waved her hand at them.

"How's it hanging?" Fox greeted Kurama.

"Short, shriveled, and a little to the left." Kurama laughed as a greeting.

"Funny." Botan said as she punched him playfully at his vulgar joke. She really didn't mind the joke. She was just playing. 

"Finally." Bentley muttered as Sly's name flashed on the outgoing patients list. Sly soon appeared looking good as new. 

"Lookin' good, kid." Falco said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Good to know your alright." Katt stated.

"What a relief." Bill sighed.

"Hey, after that explosion, what happened to the Excalibur?" Sly inquired. 

"It turned into dust and was scattered into the wind." Fox told him. 

The group talked a while about the up coming double wedding. Fox+Krystal and Sly+ Carmelita. 

"Never seen one of them before." Botan said.

"This aught ta be interesting." Kurama stated

The friends each hailed a different taxi to take them to the 5 star hotel in which they were all staying. Once they reached their hotel rooms, they all slept the night away. Carmelita and Sly, however, had sex. As did Fox and Krystal.

The wedding was beautiful. Carmelita and Krystal wore the finest white Cornerian gowns and Fox ans Sly looked so handsome in their tuxedos. Basically, it was like any other wedding, but with two couples. It was held in Notre Dame. The gowns had to be imported. Even Hiei wore a suit, much to his disliking. It was a very formal, fun,(due to the dance afterward) and just plainly great.

2 weeks later, after the wedding Carmelita and Krystal broke the news to their husbands. They were pregnant. Fox and Sly just picked them up and swung them around. Of course, being foxes, there gustation period was only 5 months. 

  
  


1 and a half years later:

  
  


In the suburbs of Paris in the middle of fall, Sly and Carmelita were sitting on a porch swing, watching the leaves fall. A 16 month old baby girl fox tugged at Sly's leg. He picked her up and she fell asleep in his arms. Carmelita was sitting very close to him, bottle feeding a newborn baby boy racoon. Fox and Krystal were walking up the steps for the Thanksgiving feast the group had planned. They two, had a 16 month old baby girl that looked like her mother and a baby boy that looked like her father. The whole gang from the war 1 and a half years ago was there. Botan and Kurama showed up, holdings hands and Botan had a diamond ring around her finger. As Carmelita led everyone inside to the food, Sly turned around and looked up into the sky. Slytenkumen and his father were looking down at him. The each nodded and gave a thumbs up sign. Then they disappeared. Sly smiled and felt Carmelita kiss his cheek. He kissed her lips and followed her back into the house, where not only his friends awaited, but his baby girl, who hugged his legs tightly. He picked her up and went on with the feast. 

"One day, I'll tell her. And my son. I will never keep any secrets from them." Sly thought to himself before they said the blessing. Outside a breeze blew and it sparkled a little as some golden dust glittered.

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  


I'll be back with more fics! I promise!


End file.
